Magicaly-Glee
by m.proust22
Summary: Magie Amitié Amour Danger Ennemis Académie Auteur Fou MAGICALY-GLEE! Couples: BrittanyXSantana, SamxQuinn, BlaineXNoah ! Je ne suis pas le meilleur en Résumé. Lisez les Reviews si vous n'êtes pas convaincus ;).
1. Prologue

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement :c**

**Prologue**

Moi Santana Lopez, fille de Satan te remercie, Toi l'ange qui embellit mes nuits, L'ange qui a enfin donné du sens à ma vie.

Je me rappelle de ce jour où on est devenu amie.

**_Flashback _:**

À l'aube de mes 17 ans, je venais enfin d'intégrer la fabuleuse école de sorcellerie où ange, démon et autres devenaient spécialistes dans différents Domaines. Quand une fois dans notre chambre, tu m'avais regarder, avec sincérité, un sentiment dénué de sens selon moi.

… : « Tu veux te battre Salope ? »

… : « Je suis juste ta camarade de chambre, calme toi ! »

… : « Comment oses-tu me parler ! Je suis la fille de Satan ! Respecte le mal ou meurt Bitch ! »

… : « Moi je suis blonde & je n'en fais pas toute une histoire ! »

Fille de Satan : « Tu es une marrante toi, je t'aime bien en faite »

… : « Merci, Madame la fille de Satan ! »

Fille de Satan : « Appelle moi Santana »

… : « Bien … Santana »

Santana : « Et toi qui es-tu ? »

… : « Brittany »

Santana : « C'est tout ? Juste Brittany, tu as des origines peut-être ? »

Brittany : « Oui & Non, Je suis une Homonculus, un être alchimique, descendante de mère angélique et de père démoniaque qui m'ont crée avec leurs sangs et de l'alchimie, mais cela leur a coûté la vie ... »

Santana : « HomonuculoQuoi ? »

Brittany : « HOMONCULUS ! »

Santana : « Ah ! »

Tu me regardas tristement, une soudaine envie de te prendre dans mes bras, te caresser tes longs cheveux blonds, me noyer dans tes yeux océaniques quand …

Brittany : « Tu as pris quelles matières ? »

Santana : « euh Alchimie, Potion, sorcellerie et ... assassinat ... »

Des étoiles brillait dans tes yeux.

Brittany : « Cool ! On sera ensemble dans chaque options et peut-être dans la même classe ! Désolé de partir en coup de vent, mais je dois y aller ! »

Puis tu partis, en fredonnant, et sautillant.

Santana : « Comment, une personne aussi … Elle, peut-elle avoir choisis cette options ? ».

Puis la sonnerie retentit et ce fut l'heure d'aller en cours.

Santana : « Chouette ! Les cours commencent ! … Il faut que je retravaille mon ironie moi ! »

Me voilà seul dans ma chambre d'internat à parler seule, comme une folle.

**Fin du prologue !**

Auteur : « Voilà, Voilà, Prologue Finit, j'espère que sa vous à plus ! »

Brittany : « Je fredonne quoi ? »

Santana : « Britt' ! Je passe pour un monstre sanguinaire ! Je suis un ange pas vrai ?! »

Auteur : « Britt' tu fredonnes : Il cours le furet ! »

Brittany : « *_* Trop bien ! »

Santana : « MAIS RÉPONDEZ MOI PUTAIN ! »

Auteur : « Comment dire … Tu es … Brittany à l'aide ! »

Brittany : « TU es une horrible personne, méchante, manipulatrice, obsédée, mais malgré ce dixième de défauts ! Je t'aime ! »

Santana : « Comment çà 1/10 ! »

Brittany : « Tu n'es pas parfaite tu sais ... »

Auteur : « Laissez des reviews sa calmera la furie Libanaise »

Santana : « JE SUIS HISPANNIQUE ! »


	2. Une Journée Mouvementée

**Chapitre 1 : Une journée mouvementée.**

J'arrive dans ma classe, sans vraiment être heureuse, on se demande bien pourquoi. Puis le professeur arriva.

… : « Bonjour chers élèves, Je suis William Schuester, votre professeur de chant. »

Les élèves : « Bonjour Monsieur »

… : « DES COURS DE CHANT ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Santana : « Mais calmez les 2 hystériques ! »

William : « Silence ! Déclinez chacun vos identités ! »

… : « Quinn Fabray, 17 ans, Sirène »

… : « Kurt Hummel, 17 ans, Centaure »

… : « Blaine Anderson, 16 ans, Griffon »

… : « Artie Abrams, 16 ans, Cyclope »

… : « Rachel Berry, 17 ans, Harpie »

… : « Finn Hudson, 17 ans, Golem »

… : « Brittany Pierce, 17 ans, Horla »

… : « Mercedes Jones, 17 ans, Méduse »

… : « Noah Puckerman, 18 ans, Tarasque »

… : « Mike Chang, 17 ans, Chupacabra »

… : « Tina Cohen-Chang, 16 ans, Vampire »

… : « Sam Evans, 16 ans, Chimère »

… : « Santana Lopez, 17 ans, Fille de Satan »

Un grand blanc, puis tout les regards me dévisagèrent.

William : « Très … bien, mes données sont justes »

Santana : « Que faisons-nous des hystériques de tout à l'heure ? »

William : « Ah, oui, et bien, euh … Hummel & Berry, vous nettoierez la salle cette semaine ! »

Rachel/Kurt : « D'accord Monsieur »

William : « Je vous passer vos emplois du temps, ainsi que des papiers à ramener Lundi prochain et signé par vos parents ! »

Soudain Brittany leva la main

William : « Brittany, je suis au courant »

Brittany : « D'accord monsieur Schue »

Pensée de Santana : « Bizarre, Maintenant Le prof tutoie, alors que pour les 2 hystériques il les a vouvoyée, Louche ! »

William : « Je souhaite, que tout le monde se mette par paire »

Brittany : « Monsieur ! »

William : « Oui Brittany ? »

Brittany : « Nous sommes 13 ! On peut faire un groupe de 3 ? Quinn, Moi et ma nouvelle amie Santana ? »

William : « Euh … Oui bien sûr ! »

¾ d'heure plus tard

William : « Voilà, profiter de cette journée, pour vous connaître vous ainsi que l'établissement »

Puis le prof partit comme un voleur.

Brittany : « Quinn, San', on va faire un tour ? »

Quinn : « Mais bien sûr »

Santana : « Mouais »

Une fois arrivé dans un jardin entouré par de nombreux arbres bordant un lac.

Santana : « J'ai une question, qui me trotte dans la tête, Brittany, tu me dis que tu es Homoncumachinchose, puis tu viens de dire Horla, explique ! »

Brittany : « JE suis un homonculus ! JE suis un être crée artificiellement, et ma « vraie nature », c'est Horla ! »

Quinn : « JE suis une sirène, si je suis en contact, je peux reprendre mon apparence si je veux ! »

Santana : « D'accord ! Mais … c'est quoi un Horla ? »

Quinn : « Tu ne connais pas ? C'est peut-être l'être le plus dangereux existant ! »

Brittany : « Si une personne a commis un terrible geste comme le meurtre, et qu'il regrette, je peux le hanter si je veux je peux le faire se suicider ou le rendre fou ! »

Sans le vouloir, mes yeux brillèrent, tellement dangereuse et fragile comme une rose.

Santana : « Wouah, dangereuse, je suis impressionnée ! »

Quinn : « Qu'elles sont tes capacités, fille de Satan ? »

Santana : « JE sais manipuler, le feu, la foudre, invoqués des sous-fifres démoniaques, faire apparaître des armes, et je crois que c'est tout ... »

Quinn : « Pas mal, moi je maîtrise, l'eau, le vent, la communication grâce aux poissons et je peux utiliser ma voix comme une arme »

Brittany : « C'est marrant les 5 éléments sont réunis! »

Quinn : « Mais non, seulement 4 ! »

Brittany : « JE sais manipuler la terre »

Santana : « Nous sommes un trio équilibré ! »

Brittany : « Surtout dangereux comme ... »

Quinn : « Le léviathan ! »

Santana : « Ou comme le Cthulhu ! »

Après 1 heure de papotage entre fille, ce fut l'heure du repas ! Sandwich et autres cochonneries, et nous voilà repartie dans nos discussion de filles !

Mais durant la pause de 15H20 à 15H30

Quinn : « Les filles, je dois y aller, je dois aller ranger mes affaires, sinon, bordéliques comme je suis, sa va m'énerver ! »

Santana : « D'accord, je pense que Britt' et moi allons faire la même chose »

Brittany : « Avant San' Je prendrai bien un livre pour cette nuit »

Santana : « Si tu veux, à plus tard Quinn »

Quinn:: « Oui, au dîner ! »

Nous voilà, toute les 2 dans la bibliothèque, Brittany prit un livre appelé : « La mythologie pour les nuls ».

Brittany : « San', j'ai aussi pris un livre pour toi »

En regardant la couverture je vis : « Comment maîtriser ses pouvoirs pour les nuls ! »

Santana : « Brittany ! »

Elle prit un regard froid et dur.

Brittany : « Je sais que tu as du mal avec tes pouvoirs, ne nie pas ! Maintenant partons et allons ranger notre chambre ! »

Nous avions commencé à ranger notre débarras, quand ce fut l'heure du repas léger pour moi, je partis la première pour feuilleter mon livre à l'abri de regards indiscret ! C'est à dire dans notre salle de bain. Sur la première page je vis une chose horrible : « Si au bout de 17 ans, passé et qu'une personne n'arrive pas à utiliser correctement ses pouvoirs, cette dernière doit faire l'étape 1 : « affronter sa plus grande peur » ».

Des larmes coulèrent, la plus grande peur, « Comment affronter son père ? »

Brittany : « Je serais là Quinn aussi, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Je la vis, entouré d'un halo de lumière blanche et dorée. Je sus qu'une incroyable amitié venait de se créer.

**Fin Chapitre 1**

Auteur : « Allez, Chapter One FINISH ! »

Brittany : « Je suis un monstre :O, mais j'ai halo alors sa va, je te pardonne :) »

Quinn, Blaine, Noah, Tina : « J'aime bien ce que je suis Moi aussi =) »

Tout les autres sauf Brittany, Quinn, Blaine, Noah, Tina et Santana : « Je veux CHANGER ! »

Auteur : « Vous gardez vos monstre ou rien ! »

Tout le people sauf Santana : « Oui ! »

Auteur : « Et toi Santana, Tu en penses quoi ? »

Santana : « … »

Brittany : « Je crois qu'elle va te tuer »

Auteur : « NE DIS PAS ça AVEC LE SOURIRE ! »

Santana : « Si à 3 tu es encore là, je te tue ! »

Auteur : « Pardon ?! »

Santana : « 3 ! »

Auteur : « Tu ne ferais pas çà ? »

Santana : « 2 ! »

Brittany : « Si elle le fera ! »

Santana : « 1 ! »

Auteur : « Gloups ! »

Santana : « Prêt ou pas, la méchante Santana vient à grands pas ! »

Auteur : « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AU SECOURS ! »

Brittany : « Bon et bien, le temps que Santana, tue l'auteur Review S'il vous plaît :) »


	3. Pourquoi ?

**Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi ?**

Cela fessait 2 semaines, depuis que j'ai su que je devais affronter mon père. Brittany, Quinn, Moi avions décidé de nous rendre dans mon ancienne demeure, pour l'affronter, cet homme qui ne m'as jamais aimé, adressé un regard, s'occuper de moi … Pourquoi papa ?

Bien sûr, de nouvelles amitiés ont été crées. Nous sommes dorénavant un groupe de 6 : Brittany la Horla, Quinn la Sirène, Blaine le Griffon, Noah le Tarasque, Sam la Chimère & Moi la fille de Satan. Tout les 6 nous nous sommes entraînés en vue de ce jour, et nous voilà devant ma lugubre demeure. Des gargouilles ornant les cornières muraux, on pouvait sentir la peur, la domination, la puissance dégager de la maison. Nous franchissons le seuil quand

… : « Bon retour parmi nous Princesse »

Santana : « Nous ne resterons pas longtemps, l'histoire de réglé certains compte … »

Servante : « Je ne le sais que trop bien Princesse, si vous cherchez votre père, il est avec le prince, dans votre ancienne chambre »

Santana : « Comment ça ancienne chambre ? »

Servante : « Disons que depuis votre départ, votre père a réaménagé votre chambre pour en faire la salle d'entraînement de votre frère »

Santana : « Toujours faire plaisir à ce sale petit merdeux ! »

Brittany : « Santana, tu nous expliques ? »

Santana : « J'ai un horrible petit frère, supérieur à moi malheureusement, et ça mon père s'en est rendu compte ! »

Quinn : « Comment ça ? »

Blaine : « Il a quel âge ? »

Santana : « Il s'appelle Sebastian Smythe, il a 15 ans, il est tellement puissant … ce sale merdeux ! »

Sam : « En même temps, c'est le fils de Satan … »

Brittany : « Conclusion, Il a trouvé sa forme originelle comparé à toi ? »

Santana : « Exactement, Mon père est un léviathan, mon frère un basilic et moi je suis … »

Brittany : « ET TOI TU ES TOI ! »

Santana : « Britt' … »

Quinn : « Elle a raison, Ensemble nous sommes les meilleurs, rien ni personne ne peut nous faire peur ! »

Blaine : « Je suis peut-être le plus puissant d'entre nous, mais je ferais de mon mieux ! »

Noah : « Je suis excité dans tout les sens du termes ! »

Sam : « Pervers ! On surveillera tes arrières ! »

Santana :leslarmesauxyeux : « Merci tout le monde ! »

Servante : « Bonne chance Princesse, nous les domestiques sommes de tout cœur avec vous »

Santana : « Merci ! »

Nous nous s'enlacèrent, puis nous partîmes accomplir ce qui doit être fait.

Santana : « Au faite, ma chambre se trouve au 3ème étages ! »

Quinn : « Tu plaisantes ? »

Santana : « Non malheureusement ! »

Dans la salle d'entraînement :

… : « Tu as entendu fils ! »

Sebastian : « Oui père, je vais mettre la raclée à cette pétasse ! »

Satan : « Je leur enverrai les gardes dès le 1er »

Sebastian : « Comme vous le voulez père ! »

AU première étage, salle de balle :

Santana : « Des ennemis, il fallait s'en douter ! »

Quinn : « Sam & Moi, on s'en occupe, partez devant, nous vous rejoindrons ! »

Sam : « On compte sur vous ! »

Sam se transforma, Quinn Attaqua les ennemis de Loin.

Santana : « Vous avez intérêt de revenir ! »

Arrivé au Second étage, salle de réception :

Noah : « Cette fois, Blaine et moi on s'en occupe ! On va les démonter : »

Blaine : « Allez-y ! »

Ils se transformèrent à l'unisson, se complétant mutuellement.

Santana : « Brittany ! Fonçons ! »

Arrivé au troisième étage, dans l'ex-chambre de Santana :

… : « JE t'attendais incapable ! »

… : « De retour à la maison la nulle ? »

Santana : « Père, Geignard ! »

Satan : « Toujours autant hautaine ! »

Geignard : « JE suis ton frère, je suis supérieur à toi dans de nombreux domaine ! Tu me dois le respect ! »

Santana : « OH LE PUCEAU TA GEUELE ! »

Sebastian :boudant : « Et gnagnagna ! »

Brittany : « Bonjour ! Je suis Brittany ! »

Satan : « Mais encore ? »

Brittany : « Santana et moi nous sommes venu, vous affrontez pour aider Santana à combler ses lacunes dans la manipulation et la puissance de ses pouvoirs ! »

Santana : « Merci de m'enfoncer ! »

Sebastian : « Pourquoi l'aider ?! C'est une incapable ! »

Satan : « Pourquoi pas … »

Sebastian : « Père ! Ne vous baissez pas à de tel obscénité ! »

Santana : « Nous ferons un 2VS2 ! »

Satan : « D'accord ! Sebastian ! Écrasons-les ! »

Dans un POUF et un brouillards opaque, 2 grands serpents naquirent !

Sebastian : « Moi Sebastian Smythe, Basilic, Fils de Satan, Jure de te détruire »

Satan : « Moi Satan, Léviathan, jute de t'anéantir ! »

Brittany : « Moi, BRITTANY ! Horla, Homonculus fille yin-yang, Jure d'aider ma meilleure amie ! »

Santana : « Moi Santana, Fille de Satan, jure de découvrir ma véritable nature ! »

… : « Ne nous oubliez pas ! »

Santana : « Les Amis ! »

Blaine : « Moi, Blaine Anderson, Griffon, jure d'aider ma Santana ! »

Sam : « Moi, Sam Evans, Chimère, jure d'aider mon amie »

Noah : « Moi Noah Puckerman, Tarasque, jure de soutenir mon amie »

Quinn : « Moi, Quinn Fabray, sirène, jure de tout faire pour que mon amie découvre sa nature ! »

Tant de solidarité … mais nous avons vites déchanté …

Tous évanouit, blessés. Sam le premier hors combat : éjecté contre le mur, suivi de Noah, plaqué au sol puis balancé dans la pièce, Blaine coup dans le ventre évanouit, Quinn écrasé partout balancer contre le mur puis retombé lourdement au sol, Moi, frappé de tout les côtés à demi-consciente, seul Brittany recluse dans le coin s'occupe des blessés, elle a installé une barrière pour les protéger.

Satan : « Vient jouer Blondinette ! »

Brittany : « Depuis que je suis entrez dans cette pièce, j'ai scinder vos cœur, vous regrettez certaines de vos actions, Sebastian tu regrettes d'avoir rejeter la seul personne qui ta avoué son amour et vous Monsieur Satan, vous regrettez d'avoir sacrifier votre femme pour votre fille ! »

Sebastian : « J'ai été obligé ! »

Brittany : « Laisse moi deviner, Ton père t'as dit que aimer te rendrait faible ? »

Sebastian : « Oui, mais … un homme … »

Brittany : « Vous avez bridé les pouvoirs de Santana ! »

Satan : « Comment es-tu au courant ? »

Brittany : « Un Horla sait le pourquoi du comment d'une peine ! »

Satan : « Pour le scellement, je devait utiliser le sang d'un des 2 parents, mais ma chère femme étant malade, elle a décidé d'utiliser seulement le sien, l'autre option était de la laisser mourir, mais ma femme s'opposa directement à cette idée … »

Santana : « Pourquoi ? »

Satan : « Car, si nous ne t'avions pas scellé, tu aurais été trop dangereuse et émotionnellement et psychologiquement instable … »

Santana : « à cause de ma vrai nature ? »

Satan : « Exactement …. Tu es une Ctulhu ! » « NDA : Allez voir sur Wikipédia Inculte ! »

Santana : « Je comprends … »

Brittany : « Culpam non confortabitur. Qui sepelierunt resurface affectus. Germinant in animo esse et grana furor ! » (Traduction : Que ce sentiment de culpabilité soit renforcé. Que les sentiments enfouis resurgissent. Que les grains de folie germent dans leur esprit jusqu'à en être anéanti !)

Satan : « JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLÉ ! »

Sebastian : « DAVID KAROVSKI, MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME ! »

Brittany : « Nos spiritus caelestes repellas in Academicis, ubi respectum habebimus » (Traduction :Esprits Célestes Conduisez Nous à l'académie, là où nous aurons du répit)

De retour à l'académie :

Brittany : « Defectum scutum sumus nos adjuvet recuperabit vulnerati spiritum ! » (Traduction : Par manque de bouclier, nous sommes blessés, esprit aidez nous à récupérer !)

Santana : « Tu m'expliques ton charabia ? »

Brittany : « Premier sort pour les faire culpabiliser, le second pour nous ramener ici, le troisième pour nous guérir, mais nous avons besoin de sommeil ! »

Blaine : « Je crois qu'elle a raison, on se retrouve demain à Midi à côté du lac »

Sam : « Allez à demain ! »

Noah : « Nuit' ! »

Quinn : « Reposez-vous bien ! »

Brittany : « Merci vous aussi ! »

Santana : « … »

Brittany : « Tu pourrais répondre Santa … Elle dort … tu as bien combattu ne t'en fais pas ! Demain est un nouveau jour ! »

**Fin Chapitre 2 !**

Auteur : « Chapitre 2 Finit BITCH ! »

Santana : « … »

Blaine : « Je suis devenu un personne principal ! *_* »

Santana : « … »

Noah : « On se fait quand même rétamé ! »

Santana : « … »

Sam : « On sait même pas quels sont nos pouvoirs ! »

Santana : « … »

Quinn : « Pas de détails sur les combats dommages »

Santana : « … »

Brittany : « Je suis tellement puissante ! VIVE MOI ! »

Santana : « … »

Auteur : « Je vois que tout le monde est heureux ! Génial ! »

Santana : « J'ai changé mon droit de meurtre ! »

Auteur : « Droit de Quoi ? »

Brittany : « On peut tuer une personne sans avoir de préjugé ! »

Santana : « Je change ! Je ne tuerai pas Berry … MAIS CE CONNARD D'AUTEUR QUI NE FAIT PASSER POUR UN MONSTRE AVEC LA NATURE ORIGINELLE EST UNE PETITE NATURE, CAR JE TOMBE DE SOMMEIL ! »

Auteur : « Je suis plus là ! Brittany Barre la porte ! »

Brittany : « Je sais pas comment on fait ! »

Auteur : « HELP ! »

Quinn : « Le temps que Brittany trouve comment barrer la porte, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et j'espère que vous laisserez des Reviews ! »

Santana : « REVIENS ICI, JE VAIS TE MONTRER COMMENT ON FAIT DANS LIMA HEIGH ! »

Auteur : « AU SECOUUUUUUURS ! »


	4. Renaissance !

**Chapitre 3 : Renaissance**

En ce début de décembre, mes pouvoirs n'avaient toujours pas augmenté, un peu certes, mais insuffisants. J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque sur ma véritable nature : Cthulhu : Monstre humanoïde gigantesque, il possède une tête de seiche ainsi que des tentacules de pieuvre et des ailes semblables à celles d'un dragon. Mélange de mythologies européennes (le Kraken des Scandinaves) et du Proche-Orient (Dagon, le dieu-poisson des Philistins), Cthulhu est l'archétype du dieu cosmique monstrueux, il est vénéré par des créatures dégénérées, Cthulhu inspire également les rêves des hommes.

Santana : « Putain, mais heureusement que je ne sais pas me transformer ! De quoi j'aurais l'air ? »

Brittany : « D'un monstre hideux ! »

Quinn : « Où as-tu trouver toutes ces choses ? »

Noah : « Quinny à raison ! »

Blaine : « Ce n'est pas censé être une créature plus rare que le léviathan et le basilic ? »

Sam : « Monstrueux … »

Santana : « Je l'ai trouvé sur Wikipédia »

Brittany : « Ceci explique cela ! Bon je dois aller voir quelqu'un, je reviens durant l'après-midi, vers la pause de 15H »

Tous sauf Brittany : « D'accord ! À tout à l'heure ! »

Plus tard dans la journée :

Santana : « Je me demande ce que Brittany fait … »

Quinn : « J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé … »

Sam : « Continuons l'entraînement, je ne veux pas me reprendre une raclée comme la dernière fois ! »

Noah : « Tu as raison, ce serait inacceptable ! »

Blaine : « Allez, Let's GO ! »

Santana : « Blaine, ne refait jamais la voix de Mario, c'est une horreur ! »

Blaine:boude : « Méchante ! »

… : « LES AMIS ! »

Santana : « Brittany ? »

Brittany : « OH MON DIEU ! »

Quinn : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Brittany : « Je suis retournais voir ton père et ton frère San' ! »

Santana : « TU VOULAIS MOURIR ! »

Brittany : « Calme toi, je voulais annuler le sort que je leur ai lancé ! »

Blaine : « Compréhensif ! »

Noah : « Mec, si c'est pour dire un mot, retourne bouder ! »

Blaine : « Bande de méchants ! »

Brittany : « Sérieusement ! J'ai trouver un moyen, grâce à l'histoire du sacrifice de ta mère ! »

Santana : « Comment ? »

Brittany : « Exactement, ta mère n'avait aucun nature réelle ! Elle utilisait un sort très ancien et dangereux : Le Take-Over »

Quinn : « Sérieux ?! »

Sam : « Ce n'est pas le sort où tu peux te transformer en ce que tu veux ? »

Brittany : « Pas exactement, Celui de Olvia était particulier, elle utilisait de l'énergie trop puissante pour le niveau actuel de San' … »

Santana : « Il a réussi à te dire le prénom de ma mère ? »

Brittany : « Oui, en pleurant certes … »

Santana : « Si je convertis, l'essence de Cthulhu à en copier l pouvoir de ma mère ? Grâce au scellement que ma mère m'as fait cela peut-être possible ? Non ?! »

Brittany : « Cela peut-être possible, mais il nous faut les 9 éléments Divins ? »

Quinn : « Attends 9 ? J'ai l'eau et l'air, déjà 2 »

Santana : « Foudre et Feu 4 ! »

Sam : « Que sont les autres alors ? »

Brittany : « Il y a le bois, le métal, la lumière et … les ténèbres … »

Noah : « Le métal 5 ! »

Sam : « Le bois 6 ! »

Blaine : « La terre 7 ! »

Brittany : « 8 ! Je pense pouvoir utilisé la lumière mais je ne suis pas sûre … »

… : « Ténèbres 9 ! »

Santana : « Tient le Puceau ?! »

Puceau : « D'accord, je rentre à la maison ! »

Brittany : « Tu restes ici ! »

Puceau : « D'accord … »

Quinn : « Comment tu as convaincu Sebastian de nous aider ?! »

Sebastian : « SECRET ! »

Blaine : « Laisse moi deviner …, tu lui as promis de l'aider dans son histoire d'Amour avec son servant ?! »

Sebastian:rougedegène : « … »

Sam : « Bro', tu es trop fort, j'aurais jamais deviner ! »

Santana : « Bon, les concierges, vous avez pas finit ?! »

Les concierges en question : « Désolé … »

Brittany : « Allons sur le toit, loin des regards indiscrets ... »

Sur le toit de l'académie :

Santana « Que dessines-tu Brittany ? »

Brittany : « Je dessine un pentagramme de Salomon, Tout le monde sur une pointe et Santana va au centre ! »

Tout le monde sauf Brittany : « Oui Chef ! »

Brittany : « Tout le monde, posez vos mains sur les pointes et ne les enlevés sous aucun prétexte ! »

Santana : « Et moi ? »

Brittany : « Désolé San' … »

Santana : « Pourquoi ? »

Brittany : « Vinculis prohibere! Sive impar movere ! » (Traduction : Que les chaînes l'entravent ! Qu'elle soit dans l'incapabilité de bouger !)

Santana : « TU ES SÉRIEUSE ?! »

Brittany : « Commençons ! »

Tous : « OUI ! »

Une lumière se dégagea du pentagramme quand Brittany dit : «

- Quod problema, Posset in perpetuum pertransiret, Et quod prius visibile, Invisibilis fieret !

- Novem elementa adiacentibus, Sedulique in ex in habitudinem !

- Nam forte reuerterentur, Concludit quod vacantes, Et abundántia incipiat, Quod alica ut nunc cucúrri, Seu pignus vitam dereptum pollutio !

- Cthulhu corporis convertentur ex te, Olvia potentiae renati, Videre filiam tuam diléxi tanto ! »

(Traduction pour les nuls ! :

- Que la source du problème, Puisse disparaître à jamais, Et ce qui était jusqu'alors visible, Devienne invisible !

- Que les neuf éléments adjacents, Se concentre à la base de leur lien !

- Pour que revienne la chance, Que s'achève le temps des dépenses, Et que celui de l'abondance commence, Que ce sort qu'à présent je lance, Soit gage d'une vie débarrassée de ses nuisances !

- Cthulhu sort de corps convertis-toi, Pouvoirs d'Olvia renaissaient, Pour votre fille que vois avez tant aimé !)

Une forte lumière, de la douleur, des pleurs, des cris, puis plus rien, le néant.

Santana : « J'ai mal … »

Brittany : « Je peux encore te soigner, il me reste assez e magie »

Santana : « Les autres … »

Brittany : « Tous évanouis »

Santana : « Sûre ? »

Brittany : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien maintenant ! »

Santana : « J'espère ! Pourquoi tu as un rocher avec toi ? »

Brittany : « Quod sit purificatum a sanguine huius regiminis, Per hoc exorcismo, In somno ad vitam aeternam, Fatale malum deriuatur ad petram, Nemo est iens ut clamabunt ! »

(Traduction : Que soit purifié le sang de cet organisme, Par le truchement de cet exorcisme, Que le sommeil éternel recule devant la vie, Que le mal fatal soit transmis à ce rocher, Que personne ne va pleurer !)

Santana : « Merci ! »

Brittany : « Mais je … »

Santana : « Tu mérites une pause, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ! »

**Fin Chapitre 3 !**

Auteur : « Chapitre 3 FINISH ! »

Brittany : « Tellement puissante *_* »

Blaine : « Ouais ! Je maîtrise la Terre :tapedanssesmains: »

Sam : « Le bois ? Sérieux ?! »

Noah : « Le métal … Nice ! »

Quinn : « J'espère qu'il y aura plus de sang, de cris et de combats :c »

Santana : « J'espère que mon « nouveau pouvoir ! » sera meilleurs que ressemble à ce truc là, le cultuhu »

Auteur : « Le Cthulhu ! »

Santana : « C'est pareil ! »

Auteur : « NON ! IGNORANTE ! »

Santana : « CONNARD ! »

Auteur : « Tu n'avais qu'à réviser au lieu de te faire SAUTER ! »

Santana : « 3 ! »

Auteur : « 3 Quoi ?! 3 petits Chats ! »

Santana : « 2 ! »

Auteur : « Et bah oui ! 2 yeux, 2 mains, 2 pieds, 2 ovaires, 2 testicules et toi tu les au tous ! »

Santana : « 1 ! »

Auteur : « WOW ! Tu sais compter ? Le nombre de coups que tu te prends par jour ?! »

Santana : « 0 ! JE VAIS TE BUTTER ! »

Auteur : « KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Blaine : « Le temps que la chat attrape la souris, je vous remercie de votre lecture et ... »

Sebastian : « LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS BITCH ! »

Blaine : « (-,-)' À bientôt ! »


	5. Sleeping Monster !

**Chapitre 4 : Sleeping Monster : Monstre Endormit**

Point de Vue : Brittany

À l'infirmerie de l'Académie dans la nuit :

En regardant la pleine lune, durant cette froide nuit hivernale, je l'ai su, ce sentiment que j'ai ressenti la première fois que je t'ai vu … : « Santana … Je t'aime … Où es-tu ? »

POV : Auteur

Plus tôt dans la journée, aux alentours de 14H00 :

Quinn : « Allez les Gens ! Séance d'entraînement ! »

Blaine:voixdeMario : « Let's GO ! »

Santana : « Blaine chut ! »

Quinn : « On va faire du 2 contre 2 ou du 3 contre 3 ? »

Blaine : « Garçons contre Filles ! »

Santana : « C'est partit ! »

Blaine se transforme en Griffon, buste de lion, tête et ailes d'aigle : majestueux monstre

Sam en chimère, son corps et son visage de lion ainsi que sa queue et ses ailes de dragon le rendait époustouflant

Noah en Tarasque, dragon à six pattes d'ours, un torse de bœuf une carapace de tortue muni d'écaille et d'un dard de scorpion et sa tête étant un mélange de lion aux oreilles de cheval, terrifiante créature ;

Quinn en Sirène, ses jambes se soudèrent en une queue de poisson et deux grandes ailes d'aigles lui poussèrent dans son dos.

Brittany : « Tout le monde est prêt ? »

Santana : « … »

Brittany : « Santana, je vais te lancer un sort pour que tu puisses utiliser le Take-Over ! Prête ?! »

Santana : « Bien sûr ! »

Brittany : « Signatum quam longo tempore somno surgere nunc ! »

(Traduction : Ce qui a été scellé et endormit pendant longtemps doit se réveiller maintenant !)

Dans une lumière aveuglante, Santana se transforma en un être démoniaque. Le bas de ses jambes et ses avant bras sont plus imposants, avec des écailles de couleur bleu clair. elle a des cornes du même bleu sur les côtés de sa tête et également une queue de reptile toujours du même bleu. Elle peut faire apparaître des ailes lui permettant de voler. ( Comme je m'inspire de différentes séries ou autres. Pour que tout le monde puisse visualiser cette « forme », je vous conseille de rechercher sur Google Image : Mirajane Satan Soul Halphas.)

Santana:voixrauque : « Sang … »

Brittany : « Santana, … tu te sens comment ?! »

Santana :hurlement : « TUER, JE VEUX DU SANG, DES CRIS, DE LA SOUFFRANCE, MOURREZ ! »

Brittany : « IL FAUT RESONNER SANTANA ! »

Quinn : « 5 contre 1, on ne peut que gagner, hein ? Rassurez-moi ! »

Sam : « Aucune idée … »

Seulement, 5 minutes après …

Santana : « **Explosion Démoniaque **! »

Santana détient dans ses mains une sphère de couleur sombre qui rassemble sur sa paume. Après concentration, un puissant faisceau est expulsé de sa main. Ce sort a été assez puissant pour détruire complètement le plus puissant bouclier de Brittany.

Quinn : « Brittany, comment on fait maintenant ?! »

Brittany : « Elle a détruit le bouclier, nous sommes tous blessés ! Il faut fuir ! »

Santana : « **Avaleur des âmes**** ! »**

Santana initie cette attaque par la collecte de l'énergie de la zone entre ses mains, ce qui prend par la suite la forme d'un grand globe de couleur foncé. Il est alors lancé sur l'adversaire, ce qui génère une explosion dévastatrice.

Tous morts ?! Non, elle se relève, pour sa dernière attaque, elle l'espère de tout son cœur !

Brittany : « Santana ! Reviens moi ! »

Santana : « MEURS ! »

Brittany : «

Accipe meum potestates, benedictionibus, Et robur multiplicat tribus !

His amissis momenta deperditur ignaro, Cuius apprehendi daemones incongrue, Si hoc est non a iocus, Adjuva nos omnia subiecisti !

Per tempus et spatium, Ingreditur de spiritu qui commovébitur, Protegas me ut restarts, Ut ejus ánima ita nigrum ! »

(Traduction : - Prends mes pouvoirs, Avec bénédiction, Et multiplie leur force par trois !

Ces moments égarés perdus dans l'inconscience, Dont les démons se sont emparés à mauvais escient, Si ce n'est pas une farce, Aidez-nous à tout remettre en place !

A travers le temps et l'espace, Saisissez l'esprit qui s'est déplacé, Protégez-moi pendant qu'elle repart, Vers son âme si noire !)

POV : Santana

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, une lumière aveuglante … le soleil se couchant, mais qu'elle heure est-il ? L'odeur de Sang de parvient, et je les voit tous les 5, blessés inconscient, j'appelle à l'aide, personne … je pleure, je hurle, qu'ai-je fait ? Puis tout me reviens en mémoire, Brittany ma encore sauvé, au détriment de sa vie, je vérifie leurs pouls ils sont tous vivants, j'utilise un sort de lévitation et je réussis à tous les porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et je laisse une lettre :

_« Les Amis, _

_ Je suis désolée. Je pars, ne me recherchez pas ! Pardon, ne m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plaît … Oubliez-moi, vivez votre vie, devenir fort, courageux, je reviendrai peut-être. Ayez un fabuleux destin, et n'oubliez pas : «**The End is the Beginning is the End** »_

_Adieu de Santana Une amie qui vous voulez du bien … »_

**Fin chapitre 4 !**

Auteur : « Chapitre 4 ! FINISH ! I'm So HAPPY ! »

Blaine : « … »

Sam : « … »

Noah : « … »

Brittany : « … »

Quinn : « … »

Auteur : « Bah quoi ? »

Santana : « Je peux le tuer ? »

Tous sauf un auteur innocent et une tueuse : « OUI ! »

Auteur : « Sérieux ? »

Blaine : « On se fait éclater ! »

Quinn : « On ne sait même pas de quoi on est capable ! »

Noah : « On est des LOOSERS ! »

Sam : « Des inutiles ! »

Brittany : « Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à sauver San' ? Est-ce qu'on va mourir ? Est-ce qu'il y aura une suite ? »

Auteur : « Du calme ! »

Santana : « Je te laisse 100 mètre d'avances ! »

Sebastian : « Je le savais que ma « sœur » était un monstre ! »

Santana : « Je vous laisse TOUT LES DEUX 50 mètres d'avances ! »

Noah : « Reviews ! »

Blaine : « Tu pourrais demander plus poliment ! »

Noah : « Je suis pas une bonne sœur ! »

Blaine : « NOAH PUCKERMAN ! »

Noah : « D'accord MAMAN ! Merci et laissez nous des Reviews ! »

Blaine : « Tu vois quand tu veux ! »

Noah : « … mmmmmmmm ! »

Santana : « Les 2 fous sont calmés ! »

Quinn : « Ils sont ou ? »

Sebastian : « On est dans le placard, mais c'est pas trop grave, je suis sur les épaules de l'auteur ! »

Auteur : « On est un Totem Indien !:bruitbizarre : »

Santana : « Bref, Reviews ! »

Noah : « San, on a déjà demandé ! »

Santana : « …, vous me faîtes chier ! Je vais allez faire un tour histoire de me calmer ! »

Brittany : « SANTANA ! »

Santana : « Oui ?! QUOI ! »

Brittany : « N'oublies pas ! Les Animaux et les Végétaux sont nos amis ! On y touche plus ! »

Santana : « À BIENTÔT ! »


	6. The Face Of Change

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

_L.I.E_ : Ce qui m'as offensé, c'est le fait que vous n'avez pas saisit l'humour, et cela a convertis votre vision de l'histoire, tout le monde ne fait pas Latin, donc tout le monde ne sait pas comment traduire et les "nuls" sont ceux qui n'ont pas pris cette option.

_Konnor_ : Je ne prends pas de correcteur, je me lance un défi : Je commence seul et je finit seul ! J'espère que mon histoire te plaît, je fais de mon mieux, mais j'ai l'impression que aucune de mes histoires ( 4 incluant celle-ci ) ne plaisent ! Peu de Reviews et cela est frustrant :c

**Chapitre 5 : The Face Of Change : Le visage du changement**

**5 Longues Années Plus Tard : **

_**POV : Auteur**_

Dans la cours de l'académie, par une belle journée ensoleillé :

… : « Chers élèves, Merci d'être venu pour célébrer 5 de vos camarades. »

Élèves : « Cri en tout genres ! »

… : « Silence, Je cède la parole à la plus puissante élève et aussi chef de la plus puissante Team de cette Académie ! »

… : « Merci Monsieur Le Directeur »

Directeur : « Acclamez comme il se doit la Team Ω Topaze »

Élèves : « Acclamations multiples »

Directeur : « Silence ! Nous vous écoutons »

… : « Bonjour ! Je suis Brittany, La chef de la Team Ω Topaze. Je remercie cette Académie pour nous avoir renforcer, mentalement, physiquement, spirituellement. Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, nous étions tous au grade Bronze, soit le grade le plus faible. Nous recevons aujourd'hui le grade Diamant. Nous sommes les seuls élèves de cette académie depuis sa fondation à avoir obtenu ce titre ! Nous avons pu obtenir ce titre grâce à plusieurs choses : L'entraînement, l'assiduité, la rigueur et un but à accomplir ! »

Élèves : « Acclamations Multiples ! »

Directeur : « Je vais maintenant vous offrir ces bijoux pour votre montrer en grade ! »

Team Ω Topaze : « Oui Monsieur le Directeur ! »

Directeur : « Noah Puckerman, Veuillez recevoir une des deux chevalières. Sam Evans, veuillez recevoir la seconde chevalière. Blaine Anderson et Quinn Fabray, veuillez acquérir les deux boucles d'oreilles. Quand à vous Brittany Pierce, veuillez obtenir l'amulette »

Team Ω Topaze : « Merci Monsieur le Directeur »

Blaine : « Excusez-nous tout le monde, mais nous devons y aller »

Directeur : « Monstre de qu'elle classe ? »

Brittany : « Pas un monstre … Snix »

Directeur : « Revenez-nous vivant »

Team Ω Topaze : « Aye ! »

Qui est Snix ? Sans doute une personne aussi forte que que la Team Ω Topaze, Définit comme étant un monstre capable de détruire un village en quelques secondes. Mais elle ne blesse pas les innocents ! Elle détruit les monstres et les démons mais épargnent les innocents. Son but, devenir plus forte pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime Snix est son nom de code son vrai prénom est Santana Lopez.

Dans l'après-midi :

Brittany : « Quelqu'un l'a repéré ? »

Blaine : « Je crois, Sud-Sud-Ouest, 22° de notre position actuelle »

Une fois rattrapé :

… : « Pardon »

Brittany:leslarmesauxyeux : « Enfin, on t'a retrouvé … Santana »

Santana : « … »

Quinn:leslarmesauxyeux : « Tu peux revenir maintenant ! »

Santana : « Non … »

Blaine : « Mais pourquoi ?! »

Santana : « Prouvez-moi que vous avez évolué ! »

Sam : « Et pourquoi ?! »

Santana : « … »

Brittany : « Flamma venatione tenebris, Veritas mittit timorem, Ut occultas cogitationes, Veni ad me, cum suis copiis, Ut has candelas ex fumo, Penetrant animi recessus, Conversus in verba, Et avertant mala ! » (Traduction : « Que la flamme chasse les ténèbres, Que la vérité chasse la peur, Que les pensées dissimulées, Me parviennent avec leur vigueur, Puisse la fumée de ces bougies, S'insinuer dans les recoins des esprits, Se transformer en mots, Et permettre d'éviter les fléaux ! »)

Santana : « … »

Brittany : « Car, si elle perd encore les pédales, elle veut savoir si on pourra l'arrêter sans être blessé, car elle culpabilise encore pour ce qu'il s'est passé i ans »

Quinn : « Santana … »

_**POV Santana :**_

Ils ont tous changé, je le sens, physiquement mais ils sont aussi plus puissants ….

Les garçons sont plus musclés, leurs mâchoires plus carrées, un visage moins enfantin surtout pour Blaine. Ils ont l'air plus grand ainsi que plus mature et tout les 3 dégagent des auras animales … non ! Bestiales !

Quand aux filles, elles sont des courbes plus marquées, des cheveux longs mais très bien coiffés, elles aussi sont plus grandes et on peut ressentir des auras à la fois protectrices, amicales mais de combattantes.

Noah : « Cette fois, on ne reculera pas, on ne retiendra pas nos coups ! Nous te ramènerons de gré ou de force ! »

Brittany : « Team Ω Topaze ! À nous de jouer ! »

Je me transforma en première dans ma forme de base (voir Mirajane Satan Soul!). Puis Quinn se transforma en sirène, ses ailes sont plus grandes, ainsi que son aura magique. Idem pour Blaine et Sam, Noah quant à lui et plus … comment dire … Monstrueux ? Brittany, elle, reste debout mais ses vêtements changent, sa jupe et son haut disparaissent pour faire place à une longue robe ambré où ses mouvements sont plus libres et amples. Je balance mon sac à côté d'un arbre et le combat peut enfin commencer.

Brittany : « Nous allons faire un Unison Raid ! »

Santana : « Très bien ! »

{PS : Unison Raid : Plusieurs sorts réunis en 1 seule attaque}

Blaine : « Poing De Roche D'acier ! » (Poing Géant Avec Le Sol)

Sam : « Wood Make : Approche Violente ! » (Énorme Boule De Bois Épineuse Qui Roule À Grande Vitesse)

Noah : « Hurlement D'acier ! » (Souffle Très Puissante Ayant Une Force Brutale, Avec Des Éclats Métalliques Pointus)

Quinn : « Lame D'eau ! » (Jet D'eau Tranchant À Forte Pression)

Brittany : « Flèches Célestes ! » (Cercle Magique D'où Sortent Plusieurs Flèches De Magies Célestes)

Dès que le premier activé, je commençais déjà le mien, et je le vis dans leur yeux, cette détermination à me ramener coûte que coûte !

Santana : « Explosion Démoniaque ! »

(Sphère De Couleur Sombre , Après Concentration dans la paume des mains, Un Puissant Faisceau Est Expulsé)

Tout les sorts se rencontrent en 1 point et à la surprise générale à eux 5, ils sont aussi fort que moi … seule. Un forte explosion, un épais brouillard mais je les dissocie, tous debout, pas de blessé, je suis soulagée.

Brittany : « Dream Knock ! » (Traduction : Tomber dans les songes)

Je suis entouré de bulle, puis elles éclatent une par une puis je me sens lourde et d'un coup plus rien.

**Fin Chapitre 5 !**

Auteur : « Chapitre FIVE ! »

Brittany : « La Team Ω Topaze Approuve ! »

Team Ω Topaze : « OUIII ! »

Santana : « … »

Auteur : « Tu approuves ?! »

Santana : « À moitié, j'ai hâte de voir mes talents après 5 ans ! »

Team Ω Topaze : « Nous Aussi ! »

Auteur : « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout arrivera à point à celui qui sait attendre ! »

Team Ω Topaze : « Merci ! Reviews ! & À bientôt ! »


	7. La Loi des Sentiments

_**Réponses aux Reviews :**_

Konnor-Briac : « Merci de me lire ! Fais-moi du bouche à oreilles S'il te plaît (^_^)' »

Guest : « Je sais mon humour est Bizarre, Je suis obligé de mettre les noms aux débuts des répliques sinon c'est la confusion totale à la fois pour l'auteur comme pour le lecteur. Merci pour la scène du combat, je ne savais pas trop comment la décrire »

**Chapitre 6 : La Loi des Sentiments**

2 jours plus tard, Dans l'infirmerie de l'académie :

POV : « Santana »

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, les rayons du soleil filtrant l'épais rideau blanc me caresse le visage mais m'assassine les yeux ! Où suis-je ? Soudain, je reconnais cette endroit, ce même endroit où 5 ans plus tôt je les avais emmenés … à cause de moi … Mais je n'ai plus le droit à cette erreur ! Je dois m'entraîner, encore et encore !

… : « Tu es réveillée ?! »

Non ! J'ai les yeux ouverts pour le fun ! Par contre l'infirmière elle n'a pas changé … toujours aussi … spéciale !

Infirmière : « Cela fait 2 jour que tu dors, tes amis sont souvent venus, ils te surveillent à tour de rôle, d'ailleurs, la prochaine garde doit-être ... »

… : « SANTANA ! TU ES RÉVEILLÉE ?! »

Santana : « Blaine … tu m'étouffes ! »

Blaine : « Désolé … »

Santana : « C'est rien ! Racontes-moi ce qui ce passe entre Quinn & Sam ! »

Blaine : « Comment tu es au courant ?! »

Santana : « 6ème sens Bitch ! »

Blaine : « Cela va faire 3 ans je crois … de fil en aiguille ils se sont plus et se complètent, un parfait puzzle ! »

Santana : « Brittany toujours célibataire … »

Blaine : « Oublies ! L'ancienne Brittany est partit ! Il n'y a plus qu'une coquille remplit d'envie de devenir plus forte ! Mais depuis que tu es revenues, je crois qu'elle s'adoucit … »

Santana : « Et toi ? Ton parfait puzzle ?! »

Blaine : « Rien de spéciale … »

Santana : « Menteur tu as quelqu'un ! »

Blaine : « Quoi ?! Mais non ! »

Santana : « Il s'appelle Noah Puckerman d'ailleurs ! »

Blaine : « Comment tu ?! »

Santana : « Sa sauterait au nez d'un aveugle ! »

Blaine : « Tu y vas un peu fort là ! »

Santana : « Non mais attend le coup de vous mettre chacun à l'opposé de l'autre, de faire style on ne s'apprécie ta trop mais on le fait une fois qu'ils ont le dos tourné ! Sa ne prends pas avec moi ! »

Blaine : « J'appelle les autres ! »

Une fois tout le monde réunis :

Santana : « J'ai envie de faire un truc marrant ! »

Quinn : « Qu'est-ce ? »

Santana : « Quod problema, Posset in perpetuum pertransiret, Et quod prius visibile, fient invisibiles ! » _{ __Traduction :__Que la source du problème, Puisse disparaître à jamais, Et ce qui était jusqu'alors visible, Devienne invisible __!__}_

Sam : « Mais les portes et les fenêtres ?! »

Santana : « Tu vas comprendre ! Sit in ipsa veritas revelanda, Arcana revelanda, hora operari formulam, Iam inveniam te fuerint in domo hac, Aliis ex ore audies verum ! » _{ __Traduction :__ Que la vérité soit révélée, Les secrets dévoilés, une heure la formule opérera, Toi qui maintenant te trouves sous ce toit, De la bouche des autres, l__a vérité tu entendras !}_

Noah : « Que cherches-tu à faire ?! »

Santana : « Quinn, sors-tu avec Sam ?! »

Quinn : « Oui ! »

Santana : « Sam & Quinn, Est-ce que, vous vous aimez ?! »

Quinn/Sam : « Oui ! »

Santana : « Aimes-tu les femmes ?! »

Noah : « Je te retourne la Question ! »

Santana : « Oui ! Mais ce n'est pas un secret ! Comme la relation que tu as avec … qui tu sais ! »

Quinn : « Qui ? Qui ?! »

Santana : « Demandons à Blaine … Est-ce que c'est toi ?! »

Blaine : « Oui … »

Énorme boulette …, je vois Noah la rage dans les yeux, Blaine quand à lui est en larme … !

Brittany : « Et toi de qui es-tu amoureuse ?! Car ton sort marche dans les 2 sens ! »

Merde ! La garce !

Santana : « De … Toi ! »

Un blanc, leurs souffles sont coupés, leurs yeux rivés sur moi, on peut de la compassion, de l'amitié de la haine, de la surprise …

Santana : « Pax et reversi sunt fortunae remittantur » _{ __Traduction __: Que mes sort soient annulés et la paix ramené }_

Blaine s'enfuit en pleurant poursuivis par Noah L'appelant. Quinn & Sam partirent calmement. Brittany me gifla et me demanda comment est-ce que je pouvais être tomber aussi bas !

**Fin chapitre 6 !**

Auteur : « Chapter 6 OVER ! »

Sam/Quinn : « J'aime bien »

Blaine : « Moi Sortir … »

Noah : « Avec Lui ?! »

Brittany : « Vous finissez déjà les phrases à l'autre CQFD ! San' Sa va ? »

Santana : « Le temps que les lecteurs mettent un Reviews, L'auteur sa se manger et déverrouiller ! »

Auteur : « Pourquoi tant de haine ?! »

Santana : « Cours ! »

Auteur : « MAMAAAAAAN ! »


	8. Claim ! Revendication

**Chapitre 7 : Claim ! / Revendication !**

Une commémoration au retour de la fille de Satan bat son plein.

_POV Blaine :_

Je l'aime bien certes, mais je lui en veux. Comment peut-on faire ça ? Une chose secrète révélé aux grands publics. Avec les plus horribles regards tournés vers soi. Tout sa à cause de toi … Santana !

Blaine : « SANTANA ! »

Santana : « Finit de pleurer ?! »

Blaine : « Ferme-là ! Et accepte mon défi ! »

Santana : « Pourquoi faire ? »

Blaine : « Pour te botter le cul ! »

Santana : « J'accepte Anderson ! »

Blaine : « Dans ¼ d'heure salle d'entraînement ! »

Santana : « Compte sur moi ! »

Dans la salle d'entraînement ¼ d'heure plus tard :

Nous sommes transformé tout les 2. Elle, dans sa forme initiale et moi dans ma forme la plus puissante : Némésis. Mes jambes disparaissent pour faire places à un buste de griffon, 2 grandes ailes poussent dans mon dos, ma musculature se développe, ma vengeance commence …

Santana : « Impressionnant Anderson »

Blaine : « Tais-toi ! Paume de Vent ! (*1) »

Santana : « Enflure ! Éclair des Enfers ! (*2) »

Blaine : « Enfantin à esquiver ! Tempête Lambeau ! (*3) »

Santana : « C'est la Fin ! AVALEUR DES ÂMES ! (*4) »

Je tombe au sol, j'ai mal …

Santana : « Bien joué Anderson, je te reconnais, tu t'es amélioré ! »

Noah : « BLAINE ! »

Blaine : « No … ah … »

Noah : « Santana ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?! »

Santana : « Il m'a défié ! »

Noah : « Mais Pauvre CONNE ! »

… : « Elle ne savait pas ! »

Santana : « Quinn … Je ne sais pas quoi ? »

Quinn : « Blaine souffre d'une maladie dîtes incurable … »

Sam : « Noah, aide-moi, on va le transporter à l'infirmerie »

Noah : « Je te suis »

_POV Santana :_

Comment ça il est malade ?

Santana : « C'est grave à ce point ? »

Quinn : « Plus il use de magie, plus son état s'aggrave … »

Santana : « Le remède ? Les sorts de Brittany ? Rien n'as fonctionné ? »

Quinn : « Rien … »

Santana : « Vous avez demandé à tout le monde ?! »

Quinn : « Oui … »

Santana : « Mais … il ne vous a pas aidé ? »

Quinn : « Qui ?! »

Santana : « La seule personne qui pourrait avoir un remède … Mon père … »

… : « Nous devons essayer ! Nous partons tout de suite vers ta demeure familiale San' »

Santana : « Bien sûr Britt' ! »

Plus tard dans la journée, Chez Satan :

Santana : « Père ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! »

… : « Tient ?! Tu n'es pas morte ? »

Santana : « Retour te faire prendre PETIT frère ! »

Sebastian : « Comment tu sais que je suis celui qui est pris ?! »

Santana : « J'en savais rien ! Mais ne dit rien ! »

… : « Bonjour »

Sebastian : « David-chéri, ma sœur, Grognasse mon David-Chéri ! »

Santana : « Enchanté ! »

David : « Pareillement ! »

Quinn : « Trêve de blabla ! »

Santana : « Oui ! Où est Père ?! »

Sebastian : « Je ne m'en souvient plus … Bizarre ! »

Brittany : « Écoute moi bien petite merde, notre ami est souffrant, il a une grave maladie et ton père est pour l'instant notre seul piste pour sa guérison ! Alors maintenant tu vas nous dire où il est sinon, je te castre tes ridicules cacahuètes et je te les fait bouffer ! »

David : « On pourrait pas les mettre dans un bocal ? Pour en garder le souvenir ?! »

Sebastian : « Dav' ! »

David : « Bah quoi ? »

Sebastian : « Laisse tomber ! Il est dans la cour »

Brittany : « Merci ! »

Dans la cour :

Santana : « Père ! »

Satan : « Santana ?! »

Santana : « J'ai besoin de ton aide, mon ami souffre du maladie dîtes incurables, mais on a toujours le truc qui guéri tout ?! »

Satan : « Le truc qui guérie tout ? »

Santana : « Si, tu l'utilisais toujours quand on était malade ! »

Satan : « Il ressemble à quoi ? »

Santana : « C'est une coupe qui est entouré d'un serpent ! »

Satan : « La coupe d'Hygie ! Enroulé par le serpent d'Asklépios ! »

Santana : « Sans doute ! »

Satan : « Prends cette fiole »

Santana : « Elle me dit quelque chose … Je sais, cette fiole on devait la boire pour guérir ! »

Satan : « Oui, elle contient le remède pour votre ami »

Quinn : « Merci Infiniment ! »

Brittany : « Merci et votre fils malgré ce qu'il dit, dans son couple, est en dessous »

Satan : « Je ne crois pas avoir saisit … »

Brittany : « Bref, il se fait prendre ! »

Santana : « Père, on vas y aller ! »

Merde, je vois ses veines pulsés sur son front !

Satan : « SEEEEBAAAASTIIIIIAAAAAN ! »

Bonne merde petit frère !

De retour à l'académie, au chevet de Blaine :

Santana : « Je … Blaine pardon, je ne savais pas pour ta condition, je m'excuse … »

Blaine : « Pourquoi ?! »

Quinn : « Pourquoi quoi ?! »

Blaine : « Pourquoi tu m'as laissé en vie ? »

Une gifle part, pardon Blaine encore une fois !

Brittany : « Tu plaisantes là ?! »

Blaine : « Non, j'ai durant le combat avec Santana, j'ai espéré qu'elle me tue pour éviter de souffrir de la maladie … »

Quinn : « Et nous dans l'histoire ?! On devient quoi ?! »

Blaine : « Je … »

Brittany : « Et Noah ?! »

Santana : « Tu pouvais le faire seul, ce n'est pas parce que tu es malade et que ton petit-ami a voulu un break que tu dois t'ôter la vie ! »

… : « Tu voulais mourir … »

Blaine : « Noah ! »

Attention séquence Feux de l'amoureuh ! Tient du chocolat !

Noah : « Tu voulais mourir … Et moi, comment j'aurais fait ! Tu y a pensé au moins, j'aurais été tout seul ! »

Blaine : « Mais tu as dit que … »

Noah : « Je t'ai dit des choses horribles sous le coup de la colère ! Tu penses que je ne m'en veux pas par ma faute, mon idiotie … »

Quinn : « Dieu sait qu'elle est grosse ! »

Noah : « Bref, tu serais peut-être mort ! »

Blaine : « Il ne me reste que 22 jours ! Tu y penses ! »

Noah : « Comment veux-tu ne pas y penser si tu le rabâches toute les 4 secondes ! »

Quinn : « On a ramené un remède ! »

Blaine : « Tu n'es jamais content ! »

Quinn : « Les gars ! »

Noah : « Tout sa parce que MONSIEUR BLAINE veux toujours être le meilleur et avoir ce qu'il veut ! »

Quinn : « Allô ! »

Blaine : «PEUT-ÊTRE QUE C'EST LA FAUTE DE MONSIEUR PUCKERMAN ! »

Quinn : « VOS GUEULES ! ON A RAMENÉ LE REMÈDE POUR GUÉRIR BLAINE ! »

Putain ! Il est trop bon ce chocolat !

Quinn : « Maintenant Blaine tu bois sa ! Noah tu le sautes ! Et nous on sort ! ET Santana ARRÊTE AVEC LE CHOCOLAT ! C'EST POUR LES MALADES ! »

Santana : « Aye SIR ! »

_**Lexique :**_

Paume de Vent ! (*1) = Blaine rejoint ses mains ensemble, dégageant une tornade très destructrice, assez pour faire exploser le sol et le réduire en cailloux.

Éclair des Enfers ! (*2) = Un sort de mêlée et de distance dans laquelle Santana se sert de ses deux mains à la fois pour toucher l'adversaire, par la suite l'électricité est canalisé à travers eux.

Tempête Lambeau ! (*3) = Blaine forme un cercle magique (uniquement dans l'anime), créant des lames de vent qui attaquent la cible.

AVALEUR DES ÂMES ! (*4) = Une grosse boule d'énergie noire est chargé entre les mains de Santana, d'où un faisceau violet foncé est tiré vers la cible.

_Hygie :_Dans la mythologie grecque, **Hygie** , fille d'Asclépios (dieu de la médecine) et d'Épione, est la déesse de la santé, de la propreté et de l'hygiène. Le mot « hygiène » vient d'ailleurs de son nom. Elle représente la santé préservée et symbolise également la médecine préventive.

_Asklépios :_Dans la mythologie grecque, **Asclépios** est dans l'épopée homérique un héros thessalien puis, à l'époque classique, le dieu de la médecine. Fils d'Apollon, il meurt foudroyé par Zeus pour avoir ressuscité les morts, avant d'être placé dans le ciel sous la forme de la constellation du Serpentaire.

**Fin Chapitre 7 !**

Auteur : « J'ai eu du mal à le faire celui là »

Santana : « Je te félicite ! »

Auteur : « C'est vrai ?! »

Santana : « … NON ! Je passe pour une morfale ! »

Auteur : « C'est du chocolat blanc avec du riz soufflé et de la noix de coco ! »

Santana : « Dans ce cas … je ne t'en veux pas ! »

Noah : « Je le saute certes, mais dans notre « couple », c'est qui le mec ?! »

Brittany : « Bah vous 2 ! »

Blaine : « Non Brittany, il parle du passif et de l'actif … »

Auteur : « Vous êtes polyvalent … SA vous convient ?! »

Blaine : « Voui ! »

Noah : « Non ! »

Auteur : « Au pire Noah Ta gueule ! »

Santana : « L'auteur fait son rebelle ! »

Auteur : « Pourquoi tu parles toi ?! Retournes manger ton chocolat ! »

Noah : « Santana … par la droite ! »

Santana : « Compris ! »

Auteur : « Pourquoi il m'encercle … Et merde ! À L'AIDE ! »

Quinn/Brittany : « Merci de nous avoir lu et Reviews s'il vous plaît ! »

Sam : « Je suis quasiment inexistant dans le chapitre ! »

Auteur : « C'est pas plus mal ! »

Brittany : « Tient i chat derrière le souris ! Du crois que les chats font faire une paire de 3 ? »

Quinn : « … Je préfère ne pas répondre … »


	9. Dans La Gueule Du Loup !

_**Réponse Reviews :**_

_Sakunaya : Je fais faire de mon mieux pour les chapitres ! Mytholo-Glee une de mes idée Folle ! Les fins sont difficiles à faire mais je suis assez fier de moi ! Je suis heureux de voir une critique positiva-constructive ! Merci de m'avoir mis de bonne humeur ! Si tu veux, donne moi un temps et je te dédirais un chapitre !_

Ce Chapitre sera en deux parties !

**Chapitre 8 : The Flight of the Butterfly Bloody / Le vol du papillon sanglant partie 1 : Dans la gueule du Loup !**

_POV Auteur _:

Dans la chambre de Quinn & de Rachel :

Rachel : « Quinn ! Courrier ! »

Quinn : « J'arrive ! »

Quinn apparut par la salle de bain, une serviette entourant son buste, ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltaient dans l'air. Mais une mine de surprise et de fureur se lisait dans son visage.

Rachel : « Quinn ? Tout va bien ?! »

Quinn : « J'ai connu mieux … »

Rachel : « Tu veux en parler ? »

Quinn : « Cette lettre vient du royaume des Sirènes, le Détroit de Messine située dans la mer Méditerranée entre le péninsule italienne et la Sicile. Il relie la mer Ionienne au sud à la mer Tyrrhénienne au nord … »

… : « Il est dit qu'on y trouve tout les poissons du monde ! »

Quinn : « Santana ?! »

Santana : « Présente ! »

Quinn : « Comment es-tu entrée ? Et comment sais-tu tout sa ? »

Santana : « Par la fenêtre et la chance ! »

Rachel : « Bref ! Que dis ta lettre ?! »

Quinn : « Que la Team Ω Topaze est conviée pour un grand gala ! »

Santana : « Mais c'est Génial ! »

Quinn : « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à ça … »

Rachel : « Du genre ? »

Santana : « Piège … »

Quinn : « Exactement, Rachel excuse nous mais nous y allons ! »

Rachel : « Je comprends »

Dans la Chambre de Brittany & Santana :

Sam : « On y va ou pas ? »

Noah : « Je suis pour ! »

Blaine : « Moi aussi ! »

Quinn : « Mais si c'est un piège ?! »

Santana : « On improvisera ! »

Brittany : « On est la Team Ω Topaze Après tout ! San' de la part du directeur, je te remets la moitié du médaille que l'on a reçu pour notre promotion ! »

Santana : « J'ai la classe totale ! »

Quinn : « Bref ! La soirée est prévu dans 2 jours ! D'ici là, personne ne force, on doit garder nos forces au cas où un imprévu survient »

Tous sauf Quinn : « Oui Chef ! »

Deux longues journées plus tard Devant le palais du royaume des Sirènes :

Toute la Team est habillée classe. Les garçons en costards cravates, moulant leurs muscles et leurs formes masculines. Tandis que les filles portent des robes aguichantes où leurs courbes féminines sont mises en valeurs. Tous, devant les immenses portes en chênes du palais. Un immense palais de couleur jade, entouré d'eau claire, pure, translucide. Une fois les portes franchis, une cour avec des bassins, des arbres, des fleures. Une voix dans un micro se fit entendre et qui demanda à la Team de se positionné au milieu de la cours. Tous s'installèrent à cette table d'honneur, garnit de nourriture, des décorations ni en manques ni en surplus. Mais pour une Quinn, son pressentiment grandit tout le long de la soirée, une fois le repas finit, ce fut le moment du bal. Sam danse avec Quinn, Blaine avec Noah, Brittany s'en alla faire un tour et Santana mange encore du gâteau aux chocolats. Durant son tour, Brittany entendit des hommes parler

Homme 1 : « Tout est prêt ? »

Homme 2 : « Oui, ils ne pourront pas partir ! »

Homme 3 : « À nous la récompense ! »

Brittany:pensées : « Je dois prévenir les autres Vite ! »

**À Suivre !**

Auteur : « Voilà partie 1 CLEAN ! »

Santana : « Je passe encore pour une morfale … »

Quinn : « Pourquoi une seule partit ? »

Sam : « J'avoue »

Auteur : « Dans l'autre partir un combat ! »

Brittany : « ENJOY ! »

Blaine : « On va les défoncer ! »

Noah : « Ou on va encore se faire rétamer ! »

Quinn : « Merci et À la prochaine ! Reviews s'il vous plaît ! »

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Debout, ses ailes ensanglantées, elle s'élança dans les airs, tel un papillon ! Elle brisa la sphère avec l'épée. Ils étaient enfin libérés ! Mais un nouveau problème allait se poser … Comment la sauver ?! »


	10. Les Ailes Écarlates !

_**Réponse Reviews :**_

_ Sakunaya :_ Non mais c'est quoi cette citation de la viande et l'os ! AWESOME ! L'histoire va vite, car je n'aime pas les histoires trop longues, car on attend toujours la suite et quand elle arrive on peut être déçu. Alors pour ce chapitre j'ai voulu essayer de le faire en 2 parties. Positivo-construtive n'existe pas ! Mais positiva-constructive si ! J'espère que le combat de plaira, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux.

∑ (J'ajoute) : Les Points de vues ne seront plus dit, seulement si ce dernier prends celui d'un personnage !

******Chapitre 8 : The Flight of the Butterfly Bloody / Le vol du papillon sanglant partie 2 : Les ailes écarlates.**

**_Résumé :_****_ La Team _****_Ω Topaze se retrouvent confié à une fête au palais des sirènes. Mais dans l'obscurité, un complot se trame … _**

**Elle court, elle les cherche, elle les appelle mais rien … **

**… : « Mais où sont-ils ?! »**

**… : « Quinny ?! »**

**Quinn : « Brittany ! Où étais-tu ?! »**

**Brittany : « J'ai fait un tour et j'ai entendu des hommes parler d'un complot, pour capturer des personnes ! »**

**Quinn : « JE sais ! »**

**Brittany : « Mais comment ?! »**

**Quinn : « J'ai beau dévisager chaque personnes, je n'en reconnais aucunes ! Utilise ton sort de télépathie ! »**

**Brittany : « Déjà fait ! Les autres sont tous à la fontaine à l'entrée du palais ! »**

**Quinn : « Allons-y ! »**

**Du côté des autres : Blaine dans les bras de Noah **

**Blaine : « Je t'aime ! »**

**Noah : « Moi aussi ! Mais … Arrête c'est gênant ! **

**Santana mangeant du gâteaux … encore avec un Sam la regardant :**

**Sam : « Comment peux-tu manger autant ?! »**

**Santana : « Je sais pas, j'ai faim … je mange ! »**

**Sam : « ils sont mignons les 2 tourtereaux ! »**

**Santana : « Noah à encore dis une connerie … »**

**Sam : « Laquelle ? »**

**Santana : « Quand on te dit « je t'aime » Ne jamais répondre moi aussi … problème garantis … »**

**Sam : « Pauvre Noah … »**

**… : « LES AMIS ! »**

**Sam : « Quinny ! »**

**… : « On a un problème … »**

**Santana : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Britt' ? »**

**Brittany : « On a tendu un piège ! »**

**Blaine : « Comment ?! »**

**Quinn : « Je ne reconnais personne et »**

**Brittany : « J'ai entendu une conversation comme quoi le plan pour les capturer était prêt ! »**

**… : « Exactement ! »**

**Quinn : « Qui êtes-vous ?! »**

**Santana : « Trinity Raven ! »**

**Trinity Raven : « Exactement ! »**

**… : « Je suis Minerva »**

**… : « Kagura**

**… : « Moi, Ikaruga »**

**Brittany : « C'est vous qui êtes dans le complot ? »**

**Ikagura : « Oui ! »**

**Pendant un court instant, Les regards se posèrent sur les nouvelles arrivées.**

**Minerva, jeune femme mince, de taille moyenne qui se distingue par son look oriental : ses longs cheveux raides, foncés et brillants, descendent en bas de son dos, la plupart du temps laissés libres, séparés au milieu de son front. Son maquillage rappelle celui porté par les geisha japonaises, elle porte un rouge à lèvres foncé et brillant, ses yeux verts sont bridés, et ses sourcils sont courts et froncés. Son visage est pâle et fin. La tenue de Minerva est une robe bustier fendue qui rappelle fortement un cheongsam. Ses vêtements sont sombres et ornés d'un grand motif décoratif représentant un tigre à dents de sabres menaçant tapi dans l'herbe. Sa tenue est complétée par une paire de longs gants sombres et des bottes noires **

**Ikaruga, jeune femme mince et de taille moyenne. Elle a de longs cheveux roses, des yeux verts, un grain de beauté sous chaque œil. Elle porte un long kimono blanc légèrement desserré avec une ceinture rouge autour de la taille, décoré par des flammes et des motifs de crânes. Elle a également des rubans rouges attachés autour de ses manches, une sangle bouclée noire autour du cou et des sandales traditionnelles à semelles extrêmement élevées. **

**Kagura, mince, grande et a de longs cheveux bruns raides qui tombent au milieu de son dos avec une frange. **Elle a également les yeux marrons et bridés. Kagura porte un blazer blanc à bordures dorées et bandes rouges, et en dessous, une chemise et une cravate rouge. Les manches de sa veste sont rentrés dans une paire de gants. Elle porte des collants noirs et des cuissardes, sous une jupe plissée courte. Elle porte sur la tête un ruban blanc qui lui donne l'air d'avoir des oreilles de lapin.

Minerva : « ROOM ! »

Une grande pièce avec des colonnes, les murs et les sols en pierre apparentes et le froid. ils sont tous séparer.

Blaine : « Noah, tu vas bien ? »

Noah : « J'ai … comme qui dirait … peur … »

Ikaruga : « Mignon petit couple que je faire me faire un plaisir à détruire ! »

**Du côté de Kagura :**

**Quinn : « Sam … »**

**Sam : « Je sais Quinny, on va s'en sortir ne t'inquiète pas ! »**

**Kagura : « Pour sortir il faudra vaincre Trinity Raven, détruire la sphère illusoire au péril d'un sacrifice … celle de la vie ! »**

**Du côté de Minerva :**

**Santana : « Britt' ! »**

**Brittany : « Je vais bien, sortons de là ! »**

**Minerva : « Battez-moi ! SI vous êtes capables ! »**

**Le même résultat dans un chaque combat … nos binômes sont blessés, exténués comme les ennemis.**

**Côté Ikaruga :**

**Ikaruga : « Prêt à mourir ?! »**

**Blaine : « Noah ! Technique Alpha bêta carotène ! »**

**Noah : « Bien chef ! »**

**Le sol tremble, se disloque en millier de fin morceau comme des aiguilles.**

**Blaine : « Technique Secrète : Pluies D'aiguilles Terrestres ! »**

**Les aiguilles volent dans les airs et fondent sur Ikagura quand :**

**Noah : « Technique Secrète : Alchimie : Métallisation ! »**

**Les aiguilles deviennent métal, Ikaruga se fait frapper de par en par. Le sang coule, la sortie se dévoile, ils courent cherchant leurs amis.**

**Conclusion : Team ****Ω Topaze 1 – Trinity Raven 0 !**

**Côté Kagura :**

**Kagura : « Je vous laisse une chance ! »**

**Quinn : « Sam, Fais pousser des arbres ! »**

**Sam : « C'est bon ! »**

**Quinn : « Double Techniques Secrètes : Nuages Aiguillons Glaciales ! Tornades Acérés ! »**

**Une tornade absorbant la pluie glacée, ainsi que le bois qui s'effritent.**

**Sam/Quinn : « Ultime Technique Secrète de FrabEvans : Tornade aux Aiguillons de Glace et De bois ! »**

**Kagura ne réalisa pas et elle fut happé dans la tornade, son corps retombant lourdement au sol.**

**Conclusion : Team Ω Topaze 2 – Trinity Raven 0 !**

**Du côté de Minerva :**

**Brittany : « San', je vais lancer un puissant sort ! Protège moi ! Quand je te le dirais, piège là et prête moi ta force ! »**

**Santana : « Compris Britt' ! »**

**Brittany s'assit en lotus, Minerva l'attaqua de front mais Santana la protège, ce même scénario ce répéta inlassablement jusqu'à :**

**Brittany : « San' ! »**

**Santana se mit derrière Brittany, ses mains sur les épaules de cette dernière.**

**Santana : « Tails ! » (Traduction : Chaînes)**

**Brittany : « Observa et aperit caelum ! Micantia sidera mundus per omnia, ostende mihi faciem tuam ! Tetrabiblos O sidera paelex ego. Aperite mihi portas tormentum et perfectio ! Quod octoginta octo sidera caeli luce sunt! Urano Metria ! » (Traduction : Observe le ciel et ouvre le ! Par le scintillement de toutes les étoiles de l'univers, Montre moi ton apparence ! Ô Tétrabiblos, je suis la maîtresse des étoiles. Ouvre moi les portes du tourment et de la perfection ! Que les quatre vingt huit é****toiles des cieux s'éclairent ! Urano Metria !)**

**Le sort est lancé, une apparition de plusieurs orbes semblables à des planètes qui collectent de la lumière autour de l'emplacement de la cible. Les lumières convergent alors avec une force phénoménale sur la cible.**

**Brittany : « Te voilà vaincues par le plus puissant duo ! »**

**Conclusion : Team ****Ω**** Topaze 3 ! - Trinity Topaze 0 !**

**Une fois leur ennemis commun vaincus, tout le monde se retrouve dans le hall sous le globe lumineux.**

**Brittany : « Je pense que personne ne veux se sacrifier … »**

**Un long silence se fit entendre quand Quinn invoqua une épée et se transforma, ses ailes absorbant le sang de ses blessures. **Debout, ses ailes ensanglantées, elle s'élança dans les airs, tel un papillon ! Elle brisa la sphère avec l'épée. Ils étaient enfin libérés !

**Tous : « QUINN ! »**

**Son corps tombant au sol, comme les larmes de ses amies, elle avait sauver son pays et évité le sacrifice d'un de ses amis. Mais quand son corps toucha le sol, il éclata.**

**Santana : « Comment ?! »**

**… : « Grâce à un clone aqueux ! »**

**Sam : « Ma Quinny ! »**

**Brittany : « Tu es saine et sauve ! »**

**Quinn : « Complètement ! »**

**Une fois libéré, ils se retrouvèrent à l'académie, dans la cours ? Tous regardèrent l'horizon pour voir un nouveau jour se lever !**

******Fin Chapitre 8 !**

**Auteur : « Voilà ! »**

**Santana : « On les a défoncé ! »**

**Sam : « YEAH ! »**

**Quinn : « Je suis AWESOME ! »**

**Noah : « Pas MOI ! »**

**Brittany : « JE SUIS BRITTANY ! »**

**Blaine : « Je préfère ne pas savoir … Merci et Reviews ! »**


	11. Être Prêt !

Réponses Aux Reviews :

Lola : Merci d'être une fan ! Géniale le fait que tu aimes l'histoire, j'y travaille dur ! Les couples, j'ai eu du mal à les former, car à la fin soit c'était SamxBlaine, soit SamxPuck ! Les petits dialogues, ils sont de plus en plus dur à faire. La réponse dans ce Chapitre ! Si tu veux, je peux te faire un chapitre, tu me dis ce que tu veux et j'essaierai de ne pas te décevoir !

Sakunaya : Tu es une licorne ! Et bah moi je suis un Ornithorynque Bitch ! J'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire des chapitres, c'est énervant ! Faire Mourir Quinn … J'y ai pensé … . Le combat te plaît ? Génial ! Les attaques et les formulent sont un mélange entre mon imaginaire, Fairy Tail et Charmed … . Je fais faire de mon mieux pour les Descriptions ! Feignasse ! Si tu veux, je peux te faire un chapitre, tu me dis ce que tu veux et j'essaierai de ne pas te décevoir !

_**Chapitre 9 : **__**Readiness Is All **__**: **__**Être prêt**_

Dans une chambre, celle ou un amour avait naquît, celle d'un couple en pleine crise, celle d'un couple proche du point de non-retour.

… : « J'en ai marre … »

… : « Blainou ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Blaine : « Noah … je crois que je ne ressens plus rien … La flamme s'est éteinte … »

Noah : « … Tu veux dire que nous deux c'est finit … Tu es entrain de me PLAQUER ?! »

Des larmes, pour un amour déchu.

L'un s'enfouit, il courait, des larmes brouillait sa vu … Il arriva enfin sur le toit, le crépuscule écarlate, le ciel turquoise, les nuages églantines. L'horizon ressemblait pour lui à une peinture de maître et lui il était l'éclat noir dans un ciel d'été, celui dont personne ne veux. Il assit par terre et pleura, pourquoi cela lui arriver t-il ? Ils étaient si heureux … puis la fissure déjà présente brisa leur couple. Des milliards de morceaux, ceux de leurs moments : le premier baiser, la première fois … Tout partait en lambeaux, il le savait c'était de sa faute, car le problème venait de ses sentiments, il était impossible pour lui de les exprimer … Il n'y arrivait pas, il préférerait affronter l'enfer plutôt que de dire ses sentiments, mais il n'avait plus le choix pour le bien de son couple, il le devait, tout ou n'importe quoi. Il eu l'idée du siècle, ils connaissent tout les deux le langages des fleurs, il fallait mettre son atout en avant !

L'incident c'était produit tôt le matin vers 10 Heure et Maintenant il est 17 heure :

Blaine ne pleurait plus, il s'était mis en pyjama et s'allongea sur son lit en lisant un livre fraîchement acheté : _Spellman & Associés_ de Lisa Lutz (Livre que j'ai lu ! Il est géant !). Puis il entendit des coups : « Qui est-ce ? » En ouvrant la porte, il vit un bouquet de fleurs. Toutes ses fleurs traduisaient les sentiments Du Grand Noah Puckerman envers lui. Des aubépines pour l'espoir, des Bégonias pour les pensées sincères, des Camélias blancs pour la perfection, des Coréopsis pour leur coup de foudre, Des Crocus pour l'allégresse, du Gui pour surmonter les obstacles, Du lierre pour la fidélité, de la Menthe verte et poivrée pour la chaleur et la profondeur des sentiments, des Myosotis pour l'amour sincère, un rameau d'olivier pour la paix, des tulipes rouges pour l'amour éternelle. De nombreuses fleurs ne se trouvait pas dans la région, mais le plus grand des chocs pour Blaine se fut que le bouquet était entourée d'une douzaine de roses rouges ainsi que la carte : « Je t'attends tu sais où pour 19H30 PS : Viens sur ton 31 ! »

19H30 :

Blaine était en costard cravate, jamais il n'avait été aussi beau, son pantalon le tallait et le moulait parfaitement son haut la même chose, ses chaussures italienne luisaient. Il arriva proche d'une table sous les cerisiers et les pêchers, bordant le lac, des pétales de fleurs sur le sol lui fessait une allé royale, une table pour deux avec des bougies. Il était heureux. Noah était déjà là, il se tenait debout, son costume italien lui allait comme un gant. Blaine voulu prendre la parole mais Noah le coupa.

Noah : « Veuillez vous asseoir, Messire Anderson »

Blaine : « Qui est donc mon hôte ? »

Noah : « Je ne nomme Messire Puckerman »

Blaine : « Enchanté ! »

Noah : « Enchantement plus que partagé ! J'ai commandé le repas à l'avance. Cela en vous gêne pas ? »

Blaine : « Je ne crois pas … » Deux cloches d'argent furent apporté par Sam affublé d'une tenue de serveur.

Sam : « Pour vous Mes Seigneurs ! »

Blaine : « Merci humble Servant ! »

Sam jeta un petit clin d'œil à Blaine puis s'en alla. Quinn Arriva et commença à jouer avec des instruments, avec une flûte à bec, traversière, un violon, un piano et ainsi de suite. Brittany arriva et souleva les cloches où il y avait marqué : « _**carpaccio de bœuf, sauce pesto, pignons de pin servi avec sa salade de tomates mozzarella et feuilles de basilic ». **_Blaine n'en revenait pas, tout sa pour lui. Même résultat pour le plat de résistance, Sam déposa les plats et Brittany enleva les cloches pour que les convives puissent apercevoir : « _**magret de canard, demi pomme cuite aux airelles avec sa salade de mâche servis avec des gésiers ». **_Jamais au grand jamais personne n'avait fait une tel intention envers lui. Puis le dessert enjoliva encore plus l'ambiance : « _**Un succès aux amandes**_

_**recouvert de fraise avec une boisson : « Le cocktail de Vénus ! »**_ »

Puis ce fut la fin de ce somptueux repas, Noah offrit un bouquet de 11 roses rouges. Et il accrocha la douzième sur la veste de Blaine et il passa une bague auteur de son doigt. Et enfin s'agenouilla et demande : « Messire Anderson, voulez vous faire de moi, l'homme le plus heureux du monde ?! » Blaine ne réagit pas de suite, mais il fixa la bague. La monture d'or brille de mille feux et en son centre une pierre précieuse : l'améthyste signe d'Amour Divin. Puis il vit Noah se plaçait une bague de Citrine identique à la première seulement la pierre avait changé. Noah avait les larmes aux yeux, jamais il n'avait autant avoué ses sentiments que maintenant, alors Blaine se jeta à son coup pour l'embrasser fougueusement et dans son saut, il hurla un : « OUI ! »

… : « Hum Hum ! »

Noah : « Quoi ?! »

… : « Tu pourrais nous dire je ne sais pas par Exemple : « MERCI ! » »

Noah : « Merci ! Sa te va Santana ? » ! »

Blaine : « Merci pour quoi ? »

Santana : « Pour Quinn à la Musique, Brittany le choix du menu et à la plonge, Sam pour faire le serveur et Moi pour avoir mis le couvoir et »

Blaine : « Merci Santana pour avoir mis le couvert, Félicitation, acclamons là tous ! »

Santana : « Tu me laisses finir ? »

Blaine : « Continue … »

Santana : « Pour moi d'avoir mis le couvert et d'avoir préparer les PLATS ! »

Blaine : « Tu a fait les plats ? »

Santana : « Pourquoi tout le monde est choqué … »

Quinn : « C'est juste … Surprenant ! »

Brittany : « Comme si je disais la promesse que j'ai faite à Santana dans l'après-midi, celle qui dit que je jurais de ne dire à personne que l'on sort ensemble ! »

La trophée de la plus belle boulette va à … BRITTANY !

Santana : « Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Brittany : « Mais si, tu sais quand tu m'as embrassé et dit que tu ne me laisserais jamais tombé, que j'étais comme une drogue pour toi et que tu tuerais tout le monde pour que j'arrête de pleurer ! »

Quinn : « Et Bien ! »

Brittany : « Bien sûr après que l'on se soit embrasser ! »

Sam : « Un nouveau couple ! »

Brittany : « Et après qu'on est fait l'amour ! »

Noah : « Comment perdre de la crédibilité … »

Blaine : « Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai … chaud … »

Santana : « Normal, j'ai mis du viagra, du gingembre pour l'aphrodisiaque ! »

Noah : « Con … nasse ! »

Santana : « Merci ! »

Blaine : « On va rentrer et Noah tu vas morfler cette fois ! C'est mon tour ! »

Noah : « Et Merde … »

Dans leur chambre, la flamme se raviva et celle ci aller durer plus longtemps, surtout quand Blaine BIIIIIIIP : Pour l'innocence des petits, sachez que Blaine fait de la peinture sur Noah et quand il n'y a plus eu de peinture et allèrent se laver et se coucher et pour les grands et bien Blaine défonce le cul de Noah avec Sa bite ! Puis ils jouissent ensemble, puis s'endormir dans des couvertures salis par la transpiration et le sperme ! Wouhou ! Qu'elle joie de faire l'amour surtout l'after que de propreté ! Et voilà comment un couple permis à un autre de s'épanouir !

**Fin Chapitre 9 !**

Auteur : « Désolé pour ce retard ! »

Santana : « Comment sa se fais ! »

Auteur : « Et bien d'abord je suis aller à Angoulême de Dimanche à Mercredi et chez moi je suis en plein travaux de reconstruction de la salle de bain et je me suis blessé à ma main gauche ! »

Brittany : « C'est grave ? »

Quinn : « Douloureux ? »

Sam : « J'ai faim … »

Blaine : « Je suis Marié ! Vive le Mariage pour tous et les petits poneys ! »

Noah : « Vous êtes sur que je n'étais pas bourré ? »

Auteur : « Alors euh … dans l'ordre, Non, Oui, Mange ta main, Si tu veux et Non et Ta gueule Santana ! »

Blaine : « Je crois »

Quinn : « Que Tu »

Sam : « Vas »

Noah : « Bientôt »

Brittany : « Mourir »

Blaine : « Sous »

Quinn : « La »

Sam : « Puissance »

Noah : « Incommensurable »

Brittany : « De Sanny ! »

Santana : « Qui vas se faire dérouiller par la grande Santana ?! »

Auteur : « C'est … Moi ?! »

Santana : « OUI ! »

Blaine : « Le temps de reprendre une chambre dans un hôpital pour l'auteur, »

Noah : « Merci d'avoir lu et »

Quinn : « Merci de votre compréhension ! »

Brittany : « À bientôt ! »

Sam : « J'ai toujours aussi faim moi … »


	12. Second Souffle

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

Lola : Merci :) ! J'ai eu envie de faire un chapitre sur le couple, car dans le chapitre d'avant j'ai mentionné le fait que Puck ne disait jamais : « Je t'aime » à Blaine. C'est « choupinou » comme tu dis ! Santana … comment dire … Je l'ai remanié à ma façon :). Brittany est obligé d'avoir ses moments de « Brittany » :) ! OKI ! C'est super dur de ne pas se répéter ! C'est horrible mais je suis assez fière de moi ;).

WARNING : Chapitre dédié à Lola ! Si vous aussi vous voulez un chapitre dédié mettez une Reviews et une demande : Une embrouille dans Brittany/Santana pour Lola :) !

**Chapitre 10 : Second Souffle**

Dans une clairière proche de l'académie, durant un après-midi ensoleillé :

… : « Mais MERDE ! »

… : « Tu pourrais au moins faire ça pour moi ! »

… : « JE suis fatigué, on a plus aucun temps libre ! »

Deux silhouettes se disputant depuis peu de temps, sous ciel où l'azur et l'onde communient.

… : « Santana, tu veux toujours devenir plus forte ! ET bien tu vas souffrir ! »

Santana : « Attends Britt' ! De quoi tu parles ?! »

Brittany : « Une magie disparue … l'arche du temps … »

Santana : « C'est quoi ? »

Brittany : « Cette magie tourne autour de la manipulation du temps d'objets non-vivants et les êtres vivants non sensibles, comme un arbre. Je peut effectuer une avance rapide dans le temps d'un objet dans l'avenir, ce qui le fait pourrir rapidement ou le fait avancer rapidement vers l'adversaire pour l'attaquer. Cette magie peut même être utilisée pour arrêter un objet dans le temps par congélation dans les airs. Je peut également revenir en arrière dans le temps d'un objet endommagé pour le restaurer à son état d'origine. Les mages qui utilisent cette magie peuvent produire des "orbes" de temps qui montrent les différentes choses possibles qu'ils pourraient faire de l'objet, puis choisissent l'une des échéances qu'ils veulent. Cette magie a été dit être "l'ennemi naturel" des mages de construction. En dépit de ne pas agir sur les êtres vivants, cette magie a été montrée capable d'affecter les humains dans une certaine mesure en l'utilisant pour faire évoluer les conteneurs de la puissance magique des mages de sorte qu'ils puissent utiliser leur seconde origine. Dans le monde actuel, l'Arche du Temps est imparfait. Il serait beaucoup plus puissant dans le monde de la Grande Magie, et l'utilisateur pourrait même revenir dans le passé et changer sa vie, afin de la vivre comme il la voudrait. Voilà ! Tu sais tout ce que je sais sur l'Arche du Temps »

Santana : « Wouah ! »

Brittany : « Je l'ai apprise durant tes années d'absence, je l'ai utilisé sur nous cinq pour augmenter notre « conteneur de magie » et avoir accès à un deuxième, ce que l'on appelle : LA Seconde Origine ! »

Santana : « Vas-y ! Je suis prête ! »

Brittany : « Hors de question de le faire ici, tu te mets en maillot de bain deux pièces, et tu vas à l'infirmerie, je vais chercher les autres, je te donne ¼ d'heure ! »

Santana : « Oui Chef ! »

Santana alla se préparer, elle allait devenir plus puissante, assez pour se venger ! Elle pourrait réaliser son souhait le plus chère depuis sa disparition ! Tout va se jouer !

Quant à Brittany, elle partit chercher le reste de la Team.

¼ d'heure plus tard, dans l'infirmerie :

Quinn : « Santana … Tu es sûr ? »

Blaine : « C'est très douloureux … »

Sam : « Où est Noah ? »

Blaine : « Il est allé à l'infirmerie ce matin, il se sentait nauséeux, puis il est revenu et je lui ai dit de ce reposer »

Santana : « Les concierges vous avez finit ?! »

Quinn : « Tu manges quoi San' ? »

Santana : « Chocolat au lait au Riz soufflé et de la noix de coco ! Une nouveauté de Milka »

Quinn : « Je peux goûter ? »

Santana : « Tiens ! »

Quinn : « Mais Putain ! C'est trop bon ! »

Brittany : « C'EST QUAND VOUS VOULEZ ! »

Tous : « OUI ! »

Des marques carmines apparaissent sur le corps à demi-nue de Santana.

Brittany : « Tenez lui les bras et les jambes et des soins ! »

Quinn : « Santana, je vais te mettre un tissu dans la bouche et mords le ! »

Santana :Avec le tissus dans la bouche : « Ouckfjefi » (Oui)

Brittany : « Arche Du Temps : Ouverture ! »

Les marques brillèrent de mille feux. Pour Santana chaque parcelles de sa peau la brûlait, une douleur incommensurable, elle mordait le tissus de toutes ses forces, elle devait pour accomplir sa mission, celle de la vengeance. Alors elle ouvrit ses yeux et fixa les yeux de Brittany. Le regard moqueur de Santana ne disait qu'une chose : « C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? », Alors Brittany augmenta de peu la cadence, mais Santana avait toujours ce regard qui défi, alors Brittany relâcha toute sa puissance.

Brittany : « Stop ! »

Quinn : « Qu'est-ce ce passe ? »

Brittany : « Je vais le faire seule, car apparemment Santana ne souffre pas ! »

Quinn : « Si tu veux, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre ! »

Et de nouveau les marques pourpres reluisante, et ce fut les dix secondes les plus longues pour Santana, elle priait sans cesse pour que cette douleur parte, puis elle sentit une agréable chaleur et en ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Brittany la serrer dans ses bras, son odeur lui avait manqué, celle de la mangue et de la fleur de tiaré, jamais elle ne devait se disputer.

Loin :

Un rire démoniaque retentit dans un gigantesque manoir, noir, lugubre, les plantes sont mortes, les gargouilles sont sur les quatre coin du toit, le souffle du vent ressemble à un cri de jeune fille que l'on torture et si cherche ce rire démoniaque, on arrive dans une pièce lugubre. Cette grande chambre est noir, les meubles sont en ébènes, la peinture des murs et du sol est noir, un immense lit se tient au milieu de la pièce entouré par une armoire, une bibliothèque et un bureau. Et dans cet obscurité, une femme dans la fleur de l'âge, avec de courts cheveux d'un blond pur, des yeux d'un bleu électrique, une peau blanche et portant une longue robe blanche. Elle était la lumière de cette obscurité.

… : « Fille de Satan ! Je fais finir ce que j'ai commencé il y a longtemps, crois moi tu souffriras comme j'ai souffert ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

… : « Mademoiselle, voulez-vous votre repas ? »

Mademoiselle : « Tu doit être mon nouveau majordome ! Appelle moi : Sue ! »

**Fin chapitre 10 !**

Auteur : « Voilà J'espère que ce Chapitre te plaît Lola :) »

Santana : « JE deviens encore plus puissante ! I'm the best ! »

Brittany : « C'est marrant mais tu fais passé Santana pour une grosse bouffe et elle s'en fou ! »

Quinn : « Que veux-tu ! »

Noah : « Cher auteur, j'ai un mauvais filling par rapport à mon état de Santé ! Est-ce que je (chuchote à l'oreille de l'auteur) ? »

Auteur : « Exactement ! »

Blaine : « Noah ! Tue LE ! »

Santana : « J'ai un jeu plus marrant ! »

Noah : « Je t'écoute ! »

Santana : « Torture de l'auteur pour ses folles idées ! »

Sam : « Je veux du chocolat ! »

Quinn : « Bon l'auteur cours, Brittany fait la fin, Blaine et Sam taisez-vous et souriez et Vous deux rattrapez l'auteur ! »

Brittany : « Merci d'avoir lu et laissez des Reviews cela fait toujours plaisirs ! »

Sam : « C'est bon, je sais où est le chocolat ! »

Santana : « Hors de Question ! C'est le mien ! »

Blaine : « Je peux arrêter de sourire ?! »


	13. Bonjour la Maladie et Bye mon ami !

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

Lola : Je te l'avais dis que je te dédirai un chapitre ! Ce chapitre a répondu à tes critères ? Santana est une icône, il faut la voir sous toutes ses coutures ! La suite j'ai déjà 1) Le problème de Noah Puckerman et 2) Sue ! Je suis heureux de t'avoir fait plaisir ! Pour Cory, j'ai eu une idée ! Grâce à toi !

PS : Tu es la seule personne qui me laisse des Reviews depuis la chapitre 10 … !

_**Warning :**_ Merci à Lola pour m'avoir fait penser à rendre hommage à Cory !

**Chapitre 13 : Bonjour la Maladie et Bye mon ami !**

Aujourd'hui, l'académie a perdu un ami, un allié, un élève … Toutes les personnes de sa génération étaient autour de sa tombe. Il avait perdu la vie, héroïquement, en sauvant la vie de sa fiancée. Ensemble, durant une mission, ils ont rencontré de puissant ennemis, à bout de forces, il n'eurent que trois ennemis sur cinq. Les deux derniers se préparèrent à les tuer quand Finn embrassa Rachel en lui jurant de ne jamais l'oublier et de reconstruire sa vie. Il la téléporta à l'académie et lui il est resté sur le champ de bataille, luttant fièrement, comme un lion, pour son amour. Mais il succomba sous les coups alors le lion et le feu en lui se transformèrent pour se changer en un papillon transporté par le courant.

Mais une seule personne manqué à l'appel : Noah Puckerman !

Noah : « Finn … je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir, je suis cloué au lit, à cause de …, je n'y arrive pas … » Un sanglot s'échappa « Finn … Nous sommes 4 au courant, Toi, le Docteur, Blaine & Moi … et Crois-moi, j'aiderai Rachel de mon mieux ! Au revoir mon frère … » Il pleura toute les larmes de son corps.  
… : « C'était merveilleux … »

Noah : « Blainou ?! »

Blaine :leslarmesauxyeux : « On vivra pour lui … ne t'inquiète pas … dans trois mois tout ira mieux »

Noah : « Blaine. Il faut en parler ! »

Blaine : « D'accord »

Plus loin, Santana, Brittany, Sam et Quinn discutent dans la chambre de San' et Britt'

SMS de Blaine à Santana : « Noah est encore souffrant, ne nous attendez pas ! »

Quinn : « Sérieusement ?! Encore ? »

Sam : « C'est bizarre … »

Santana : « Vous croyez ?! »

Brittany : « Une petite pouline avec deux papas Licornes ! C'est géniale ! »

Quinn : « Elle a raison ! »

Sam : « Pourquoi pas »

Santana : « Putain ! Brittany où sont mes Dragibus ?! »

Brittany : « Je les ai donné pour le polichinelle dans le tiroir de Noah ! »

Santana : « Logique ! »

Puis il y eut un petit silence où tout le monde comprit les paroles de Brittany !

Sam/Quinn/Santana : « PARDON ?! »

Brittany : « Oui, le soir de la demande en mariage, j'ai lancé un sort à Noah pour qu'il puisse avoir un enfant ! »

Quinn : « Mon dieu … »

Sam : « C'est pour ça ! »

Santana : « Wanky ! »

SMS de Santana à Blaine : « On est au courant ! On sait le pourquoi ! On arrive ! »

Dans la chambre de Blaine et Noah :

Noah : « Comment ça ?! »

Blaine : « Je ne sais pas non plus ! »

Noah : « Je parie que c'est la faute de Santana ! »

Blaine : « Tu crois ? »

Noah : « Non … »

Porte : « Toc Toc ! »

Blaine : « Entrez ! »

Quinn franchit la porte la première, son visage stupéfait mis mal à l'aise le Grand Noah Puckerman.

Quand Sam, franchit la porte, un léger rictus apparut sur ses lèvres, se rictus moqueur qui montrait qui se retenait de mourir de rire. Puis vient le tour de Brittany, de la joie se lisait sur son visage ce qui mis Noah dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Mais Santana n'arrangea pas les choses … en voyant le ventre de Noah elle eu un fou rire.

Santana : « BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Oh mon dieu ! Tu es enceint ! AHAHAHAHAH ! »

Blaine : « Santana ! »

Sam :seretenantderire : « C'est vrai … C'est pas AAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! C'est trop drôle ! »

Quinn : « C'est vrai que c'est drôle … Mais le pauvre ! »

Brittany : « Je suis plutôt fière de moi ! »

Blaine : « Brittany ! C'est de ta faute ! »

Brittany : « Oui ! »

Noah:enpleurant : « NE LE DIT PAS AVEC LE SOURIRE ! »

Blaine prit Noah dans ses bras, le berçant et lui chuchotant des mots doux.

Blaine : « Rendors-toi. Tu ne dois pas te fatiguer ! Quant à nous, nous irons de la chambre de Santana, partez devant je vous rejoins dans 5 à 10 minutes ! »

Quand il ne resta plus que Noah et Blaine dans la chambre, ce dernier pleura.

Noah : « Ne pleure pas ! Sinon moi aussi je vais pleurer ! »

Blaine:pleurant : « Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est de ma faute ! »

Noah :le gifla puis le pris dans ses bras : « NE dis plus jamais de tels choses ! »

Blaine : « Je suis désolé … »

Noah : « Allez vas-y, ils t'attendent ! »

Blaine : « Repose-toi bien ! »

Noah : « Oui mon cœur ! »

Blaine embrassa Noah, puis partit avec un léger pincement au cœur.

Puis chez Santana et Brittany :

Blaine : « Comment tu as osé faire ça ! »

Brittany : « Mais … je »

Blaine : « MAIS TU TE TAIS ! »

Quinn : « Blaine … »

Blaine : « Vous savez ce qu'endure Noah ! Il souffre, il pleure d'un rien, il a mal, il ne peut plus bouger ! Par ta FAUTE ! »

Sam : « Blaine arrête, elle a compris … »

Blaine : « Non, je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé le meilleur ! Le bébé a une croissance anormale, le terme n'arrête pas de se rapprocher, il pourrait bien accoucher dans une quinzaine de jours ! Mais le pire c'est que Noah risque de ne pas survivre à l'accouchement ! Tu t'en rends compte ! Je risque de perdre MON MARI par ta faute ! »

Santana : « Blaine arrête … »

Blaine : « Vous ne comprenez pas … pourquoi nous ! Brittany, tu n'aurais pas pu en faire éclore un dans une rose ou un chou ! Non il a fallut que tu détruises nos vies ! »

Noah : « BLAINE ANDERSON ! »

Quinn : « Désolé mais je l'ai appelé ! »

Noah : « Blaine ! Excuse-toi de suite ! Et reviens ici ! »

Blaine : « Quoi ? Non ! J'arrive ! »

Blaine claqua la porte et partit

Noah : « Je suis désolé de son comportement, mais il se sent coupable, Brittany je sais que tu pensais bien faire, mais ne t'inquiète pas, personnellement je ne t'en veux pas ! »

Brittany : « Merci Noah »

Dans le tréfonds de l'obscurité :

Sue : « Chère Nièce, je vais t'anéantir ! »

Servant : « Mademoiselle, êtes-vous sûr ? C'est la seule famille qu'il vous reste ... »

Sue : « Silence ! Je vais la détruire ! C'est mon devoir ! »

On entendit un rire démoniaque, ce qui annoncé le début d''une nouvelle aventure pour nos amis …

**Fin Chapitre 11 !**

Auteur : « It's Over Bitch ! »

Noah : « Je vais le tuer ! »

Blaine : « Moi aussi ! »

Sam : « Yeah ! »

Quinn : « Encore Merci à Lola ! »

Santana : « C'est vrai ! Grâce à son idée, L'auteur à rendu Hommage à Finn ! »

Brittany : « Il est où ? »

Quinn : « Qui ? »

Brittany : « Bah l'auteur ! »

Noah : « Je ne sais pas … »

Sam : « Moi non plus … »

Blaine : « Idem … »

Santana : « Menteur ! »

Blaine : « D'accord ! J'avoue ! On la jeté dans une fenêtre et hurlant : « TU ES UNE BRIQUE ! » »

Quinn : « LE pauvre … mais tant pis ! Merci d'avoir lu à ce chapitre ! »

Santana : « Laissez des Reviews Cela fait toujours plaisir »

Brittany : « 2 ou 3 mots gentils ! Ce n'est pas la mer à boire ! »

Team Ω Topaze : « PRENEZ EXEMPLE SUR LOLA ! »

Auteur : « S'il vous plaît O:) »


	14. Le Requiem de la Vie

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

Turnen : Merci ! Cela fait plaisir de voir des Reviews :D

Lola : Tu aimes l'hommage à ce point ?! Il fallait qu'un des 2 soit enceint ! Je n'ai pas fait intervenir Santana, car selon moi cela reste une histoire entre Blaine/Puck et Brittany. On va en savoir plus sur leur relation dans ce chapitre ! Tu as le droit de pleurer tu sais ^^ ! Quelqu'un d'autre a laissé une Reviews !

PS : J'ai envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi tu as l'air d'une personne géniale ! (Je te laisse mon Facebook ^^ !) { . 2}

NB : Je me sers encore de Toi ! Surprise !

**Chapitre 12 : Le Requiem de La vie !**

Notre troupe d'amis sont assis dans une grande clairière, le soleil percent les nuages de ses rayons cristallins, le ciel d'un bleu d'été se marie avec les nuages de blanc pur. Quelques jours sont passés depuis l'altercation entre Brittany et Blaine, mais tout à était réglé. Chaque couple est émerveillé par cet environnement estival. Tous sont allongés sur l'herbe émeraude en regardant les nuages. Brittany classe chaque nuage avec un objet ou un animal, tout le petit groupe se prit au jeu. Seul Noah dormait, la grossesse l'épuisé, sa tête sur les cuisses du Blaine, il respire calmement, sereinement. Quand il hurla de douleur.

Blaine : « Noah ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! »

Noah : « C'est le bébé ! JE crois qu'il arrive ! Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Blaine : « Brittany ! Fais le sortir ! »

Brittany : « Mais comment ?! »

Noah : « Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Sam : « Mec … tu as pissé dans ton froc … »

Quinn : « Idiot ! Il a perdu les eaux ! »

Sam : « Les os ? »

Blaine : « C'est pas le moment ! »

Brittany : « Nisi spiritus ad me et ferte Noe, ubi oritur » (Esprit de l'au-delà, venez à moi, transportez nous là où Noah accouchera)

Une lumière blanche apparut et quand ils ouvrirent tous les yeux, ils ne reconnurent pas l'endroit …

… : « Vous êtes ici chez moi ! Ce manoir qui transforme l'espoir en désespoir … Ce château sera votre Tombeau ! »

Brittany : « Tu me dis quelqu'un la vieille … »

Santana : « Le plus important à savoir est premièrement Qui êtes-vous ? Deuxièmement Pourquoi le sort nous a emmené ici ? Et Troisièmement On fais quoi pour Noah ?! »

Noah : « S'il vous plaît … Amenez moi au médecin … J'ai mal … »

Blaine : « Respire calmement … Tout ira bien ! »

… : « Je suis Sue. Je suis la tante de Brittany, la sœur de sa mère et je suis venu cherchez ce qui me revient de droit ! La fleur du soleil ! Cette fleur qui m'aurait d'enfin permis d'avoir un enfant !»

Brittany : « Hors de question … Je l'ai déjà utilisé … »

Sue : « Comment ça ? »

Brittany : « Mes amis ont faillit mourir plusieurs fois et en les soignant, j'ai utilisé son pouvoir, jusqu'à la fin … Je suis désolée »

Noah : « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Blaine : « Respire calmement … »

Noah : « Je te jure si tu me répètes encore ça, je te tue ! »

Blaine : « Les gens … »

Sue : « Espèce de … C'est la chose que ta mère voulait bien me donner ! Comment as-tu pu ! »

Brittany : « Je n'en savais rien ! JE te le jure ! »

Sue : « Très bien ! Dans ce cas ! MOURREZ ! »

Une troupe de monstres arrivèrent de tous les sens, prêt à tuer …

Santana : « Blaine protège Noah ! Nous vous protégerons ! »

Quinn : « On est mal … Il doivent être 1000 ! »

Sam : « Du 1 contre 200 … »

Santana : « C'est partit … »

Santana prit sa forme la plus puissante … Sitri ! Ses vêtements sont remplacés par des habits plus révélateurs. Des cornes poussent sur le côté de sa tête et ses cheveux sont beaucoup plus grand. Elle à une paire de griffes et des marques de couleur sombre apparaissant sur ses jambes. Elle est entourée par des flammes et ses pieds fusionnent avec. De nombreux monstres reculèrent devant sa transformation. Mais elle décida quand même de lancé son sort le plus puissant et le destructeur.

Santana : « Brittany ! »

Brittany : « J'ai compris ! Adamantium Shield ! » ( Boulier d'Adamantine )

Le bouclier entoura seulement Noah qui souffrait et hurlait de douleur

Blaine : « Mon cœur, je reviens vite, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Noah pleure, il a peur, ce qui mis Blaine dans une colère noire, en quelques secondes il se transforma et envoya balader une quinzaine de montres.

Santana : « Unison Raid ! Maintenant ! »

Quinn : « Tu es sûre ? »

Santana : « Pour Noah … »

Blaine : « Il faut un sort plus puissant … »

Brittany : « Non Blaine ! On ne sait pas maîtriser ce sort ! »

Santana : « Qu'elle sort ? »

Blaine : « La Lumière des Fées … »

Santana : « Je connais ce sort ! Si nous résistons chaque une phrase pour l'enclencher nous pourrions l'utiliser ! »

Brittany : « Nous n'avons pas le choix ! »

Sam : « Le tout pour le tout ! »

Tous se mirent dos à Noah. Tous encerclant le bouclier. Tous se tenant la main ! Tous fermant les yeux. Chacun de leur bijou de diamant obtenu de leur promotion brillant de mille feux. Tous reprirent leur formes humaines. Et une petite voix sortit des bijoux et dit :

… : « Les erreurs ne sont pas des entraves à la progression, mais les fondements même de ce que nous sommes. La vraie force est une âme qui respire le présent. Il y a un mur qui ne peut être détruit avec de la puissance. Cependant, il y a un type de pouvoir qui peut détruire ce mur : Le pouvoir des Sentiments. Maintenant, les jeunes... Allez de l'avant ! Ne montrez aucune peur et marchez vers l'avenir ! »

Cette simple voix leur donna la force, celle de croire en eux, celle de ne pas baisser les bras, celle de vaincre.

Santana : « À Moi Rivière ! »

Brittany : « De Lumière Guidée ! »

Sam : « Par Les Fées »

Quinn : « Brille Et Éradique ! »

Blaine : « Les Forces Du Mal ! »

Tous : « Fairy Glitter ! »

Un éclat de lumière apparaît ! Impitoyable puissance qui détruit les monstres. Une Lumière unissant les forces du Soleil, de la Lune et des Étoiles.

Dans cette immense salle, seule Sue n'avait pas disparu. Trop choquée pour fuir. Tous était allongé sur le sol, la force utilisé avait eu raison d'eux. Mais ils se relevèrent encore pour Noah, il ne devait pas abandonner.

Sue : « Je peux réussir à faire quelque chose pour le bébé ... »

Brittany : « Comment … vous … croire ? »

Noah : « Aaaaaaaaah ! Brittany ! Ferme la ! Si elle peut m'aider qu'elle m'aide ! »

Santana : « Nous vous surveillons ! »

Doucement Sue s'approcha, elle aussi fatigué par la magie de contrôle sur les monstres.

Sue : « C'est douloureux ! Faîtes quelque chose pour la douleur ! »

Chacun toucha Noah, lui influençant de la magie pour dissiper la douleur. Sue engloba le bébé dans une sphère dorée qui traversa Noah, délicatement, mais cicatrise, cela ne dura que trente secondes. Mais pour Noah, ce fut les trente secondes les plus longues et douloureuses, de la souffrance, des pleure, des hurlements et prié pour que arrêter Sue. Puis il s'évanouit. Mais d'autres pleurs le sortit de ses songes. Les pleurs de Blaine tenant le bébé.

Blaine : « Noah … »

Vit la tristesse et la souffrance dans les yeux de Blaine …

Noah : « Le bébé ?! »

Doucement Blaine secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

Noah : « NON ! »

Tous se mirent à pleurer.

Sue : « JE peux faire quelque chose … Je peux lui influencer de ma magie et faire rebattre son cœur … »

Noah : « S'il vous plaît … »

Brittany : « À part que ce sort, la tuera … »

Sue : « J'ai vécu assez longtemps, je n'ai pas pu avoir d'enfants alors je voudrais au moins sauver celui là … »

Sue prit l'enfant dans ses bras, un halo de lumière engloba le bébé, Sue redonna le bébé et s'enfonça dans les bras de Morphée pour l'éternité. Mais le sort n'a pas marché, elle n'était pas assez puissante.

Blaine : « Noah … Chantons la chanson … »

Noah : « Un hommage, tu as raison ! »

Santana : « Chantons tous ensemble ! »

Tous se joignirent les mains, le bébé dans les bras de Noah.

Tous : « Fleur aux pétales d'or, Répands ta magie. Inverse le temps, Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris, Ce qu'il m'a pris … Guéris les blessures, Éloigne la pluie. Ce destin impur, Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris, Ce qu'il m'a pris... »

Noah Versa une larme, cette dernière arriva sur le front de l'enfant, elle brilla, un cercle magique apparut, l'enfant vola dans les airs, tout les couleurs tristes de la bâtisse disparurent, les plantes repoussèrent, la vie reprit la où elle s'était arrêté. Sue revenu à elle. L'enfant revenu dans les bras de Noah et hurla. Chacun versa des larmes de bonheur, le bébé était sauvé !

Plus tard dans l'infirmerie :

Infirmière : « Bravo, vous avez une jolie petite fille, 50 cm pour 3,5 kg. »

Noah : « Merveilleux ! »

Blaine : « Je suis fière de toi mon cœur »

Noah : « Je t'aime »

Blaine : « Je t'aime aussi »

Brittany : « Le prénom ! Le prénom ! Le prénom ! Le prénom ! »

Blaine : « Et bien, J'en ai un (valediredansl'oreilledeNoah)

Noah : « Parfait ! »

Blaine/Noah : « Bienvenu Lola ! »

**Fin Chapitre 12 !**

Auteur : « Voilà ! »

Sam : « J'ai eu trop peur ! »

Noah : « Je suis Dada ! »

Blaine : « Je suis Papa ! »

Santana : « Je suis Tata ! »

Quinn : « De qu'elle droit ! Moi aussi je veux être Tata ! »

Sam : « Dans ce cas je suis Tonton ! »

Brittany : « JE SUIS BRITTANY ! »

Sue : « Je passe pour une gentille ! Où est cet auteur ! Que je lui pète la gueule ! »

Brittany : « Il est partit chercher des Lutins ! »

Sue : « MA très chère Brittany … Tu es désespérante ! »

Brittany : « Ouais ! »

Sue : « Mon dieu … En tout cas Reviews ! »

Quinn : « S'il vous plaît ! »

Sue : « Si tu veux ! »

Quinn : « J'ai l'impression d'être la seule qui est polie … »

Auteur : « Je crois que tu as raison ! »

Sue : « Te Voilà ! Viens Voir Sue ! Qu'elle te refasse le portrait ! »

Quinn : « À Bientôt … »


	15. Réveille-toi !

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

Turnen : Merci de Suivre mon Histoire !

MarineSB : Ta première est une bonne entrée en matières pour les suivantes :) !  
Heureux que cela te plaise ! Puck enceint, j'ai bien ris en l'écrivant … Mais peut-être qu'il lui arrive autre chose … :3

**Chapitre 13 : Réveille toi !**

Lola était né depuis 2 semaines. Elle a de beau cheveux d'un blond foncé, des yeux vert émeraude, un sourire qui ferait fondre la banquise, un rire qui ferait pleurer de bonheur un cœur de glace. Elle était dans son berceau, elle s'endormait tranquillement sous la surveillance de Sam et Quinn. Et comme tout les jours depuis 15 jours, Blaine rendait visite à Noah. Noah, une heure après la visite de l'infirmière, il s'endormit, pour sombrer dans le coma. Alors Blaine allait le voir tout les jours, avec un bouquet, il lui parlait de tout, de rien, de leur fille. Cette routine continuait encore et encore …

Seizième jour de Coma de Noah :

Blaine, Santana et Quinn étaient tout les trois ensemble pour savoir qui garderait Lola.

Santana : « Avec Brittany, on ne peut pas ! On sors ! »

Quinn : « Pareil avec Sam ! »

Santana : « Tu te débrouilles avec Elle ! »

Quinn : « Tu pourrais t'en occuper ! »

Santana : « Je veux aussi du temps pour mon couple ! »

Quinn : « Le mien aussi ! »

Blaine : « Les filles ! Ce n'est pas grave, je trouverais bien quelqu'un … »

Quinn : « Désolé Blaine »

Santana : « Pardon »

Blaine repartit. Il ne voulait pas montrer Noah dans cet état à Lola. Alors il demanda, à plusieurs connaissance, des refus encore et encore … Il arriva devant la chambre de Noah avec Lola … Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire … Alors il prit son courage à Deux mains et il entra ! Lola le vit, elle gigota, comme si elle était attiré par Noah. Blaine la déposa dans sa poussette près de la fenêtre. Il recommença sa routine, en s'occupant en m'aime temps de Lola, il avait envie qu'il se réveille. Il ferait n'importe quoi … Puis il vit le regard de Lola posé sur Noah, alors il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers lui. Lola le regardait fixement, Blaine pleura à cette vue, ce qui fait pleurer Lola.

Blaine : « Pardon ma puce, calme-toi, je suis désolé … »

Puis la main de Noah, bougea, un déclic des muscles, il gémit de fatigue, alors rapidement Blaine déposa Lola dans sa poussette, et courut au chevet. Noah ouvrit les yeux, il était réveillé, enfin.

Noah : « Où suis-je ? »

Blaine : « Noah … tu es réveillé ... » Les larmes coulèrent à flot.

Noah : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce tu dis ? »

Blaine : « C'est Lola, qui t'a sauvé ! »

Noah pleura à son tour.

Blaine : « On ne pourra pas vivre sans toi ! Alors ne me fais plus jamais ce coup ! »

Noah : « Blaine … »

Blaine cria, baisa la tête, les larmes striait son visage : « PLUS JAMAIS ! » Alors Noah colla son visage sur celui de Blaine et posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de son mari : « C'est promis. Merci d'avoir été là … »

… : « Aga ! »

Blaine se retourna vers la poussette vide … : « LOLA ! »

Lola : « Agaga ! »

Noah : « Ici ! »

Elle était entre les deux corps, allongé de tout son long.

Blaine : « Comment elle a fait ?! »

Noah : « Encore un mystère »

Blaine embrassa Noah, s'allongea à côté de lui et entre leur deux corps, le fruit de l'amour.

Blaine alla mettre au courant, tout leurs amis de ce réveil incroyable.

Puis ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble.

Santana : « C'est incroyable … Tu crois qu'elle a utilisé la magie ? »

Brittany : « Si à son âge, elle peut se téléporter … elle peut vite devenir un atout et deviendra une mage exceptionnelle ! »

Sam : « Il pleut … »

Quinn : « Et Alors ! »

Sam : « Lola, peut-tu faire disparaître les nuages ? »

Quinn : « Rien ne se passe … »

Brittany : « Noah demande lui ! »

Noah : « Et pourquoi ? »

Santana : « Tu es son père et quand Blaine a parlé de te réveiller … »

Noah : « Après tout … Lola pourrais-tu faire disparaître les vilains nuages pour ton dada chéri et ton papa d'amour ? »

Lola regarda le ciel attentivement : « Agaga … GA ! »

Les nuages noirs se virent transpercé par des rayons du soleil et nuage après nuage, ils disparurent sans laisser de trace …

Noah : « Oh ! »

Blaine : « Mon ! »

Sam : « DIEU ! »

Santana : « J'y crois pas ! »

Brittany : « Elle a un pouvoir sur les nuages, le soleil ou la météo ? »

Quinn : « Par forcément, cela pour toujours être le pouvoir de téléportation … »

Blaine : « Mon Bébé c'est le meilleur ! »

Puis un jeune homme apparut au milieu de la pièce

… : « Bonjour ! Je suis un ennemi, je vous prends votre bébé ! Au revoir ! »

Puis il partit comme un coup de vent …

Blaine : « Ok … conclusion, je viens de perdre mon bébé … »

Santana : « Je sais qui c'est ! Allons vite récupérer Lola ! »

Sam : « JE vais l'éclater ! »

Quinn : « LE butter ! »

Brittany : « Le tuer ! »

Noah : « Et recommencer ! »

Santana : « Ouais ! »

Blaine : « J'ai perdu mon bébé … »

**Fin chapitre 13 !**

Auteur : « Finish ! »

Santana : « Et c'est reparti ! »

Brittany : « Ennemis ! »

Auteur : « J'ai une annonce à faire ! »

Noah : « Vas-y ! »

Auteur : « Je ne sais pas si la fin sera heureuse ou pas ! »

Blaine : « Choppons le ! »

Sam : « TU vas morfler ! »

Brittany : « Merci ! Les amis ! C'est parti pour les Reviews baby ! »

Quinn : « Pourquoi des rimes en « i » »

Brittany : « C'est un nouveau genre de rap ! »

Quinn : « Mon dieu … »


	16. L'appel des Ténèbres !

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

Turnen : La suite arrive :D

Sakunaya : Merci d'avoir laisser trois Reviews :D Cela fait plaisir ! Bon maintenant place au chapitre :D

_**WARNING : Je pense faire un second Tome de Magicaly-Glee ! Je voudrais bien un sondage sur mes lecteurs, savoir si vous êtes pour ou contre ! Savoir si je fais un épilogue mettant en scène les enfants de nos héros ! Merci ! **_

**Chapitre 14 : L'appel des Ténèbres !**

Sur le pont d'un bateau, nos héros arrivèrent devant cette tour. Pour sauver Lola ! Santana leur avait expliqué qui est ce jeune homme. Il se fait appeler Jacob Ben Israël. Santana le connaît depuis son enfance, ne l'ayant jamais apprécié par le fait qu'il parle toujours de ressuscité un mage noir légendaire : Jesse Saint-James. Lola était une jeune mage neutre qui pouvait devenir une mage noire ou une mage blanche selon l'influence de son environnement. Pour empêcher sa transformation en mage noire, il faut se rendre devant une grande tour … La tour de l'Infinie. Durant ce long trajet en bateau, une question subsistait dans tout les esprits et Quinn leva les yeux vers Santana : « Pourquoi ?! » Personne ne put répondre … Alors Brittany ce mit à chercher grâce à la magie. Cela fait quelques heures que le trajet avait commencé et Trente minutes que Brittany cherchait et elle trouva !

Brittany : « Jesse Saint-James a besoin d'une enfant mage neutre et pur pour pouvoir ressusciter ! »

Santana : « Le bâtard ! »

Noah : « Donc Jacob me surveillait … enfin surveillait la grossesse depuis le début ? »

Blaine : « Je fais me le faire ! »

Au loin, ils pouvaient voir la tour ainsi que sur la plage, des monstres aqueux.

Sam : « Je m'occupe des monstres ! »

Quinn : « Si jamais tu meurs ! »

Sam embrassa Quinn, un baiser léger tendre.

Sam : « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien »

Et quand ils arrivèrent sur l'île, Sam s'occupa des monstres seul.

Mais il fallait choisir un des quatre chemins qui mènent en haut de la tour.

Blaine : « Je prend le premier ! Noah avec Moi ! »

Quinn : « Je prends le second ! Brittany avec Moi !»

Santana : « Tu peux y aller Britt' ! Je me charge du dernier ! »

Du côté de Sam :

Sam : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

… : « Il faut sauver Santana ! »

Sam :: « JE ne comprends pas très bien mais elle dans la tour ! »

Dans la tour, c'est Santana qui affronta le premier ennemi : Angel !

Angel : « Sale Humaine ! Tu va périr sous le joug des mes anges ! »

Angel est vêtue d'une robe assez longue faite de plumes blanches, le décolleté qu'arbore cette robe laisse une grande partie de son torse, de sa poitrine et de ses épaules à découvert. Elle porte des larges manches bleues marine ainsi que des escarpins bleus clairs. Ses cheveux sont blancs et forment une houppette sur le sommet de son crâne, ils lui arrivent jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle porte un bandeau bleu marine en parfait accord avec ses manches.

Santana : « LE démon contre l'ange ! Viens de battre ! »

Angel : « Je fais partie de la garde de Jacob ! Pour le retour Du mage noir Jesse ! Pour qu'enfin je puisse mourir comme un ange ! »

Santana se transforma en sa forme de Satan soul de base tandis que Angel invoqua un monstre en jetant 3 pièce d'or dans les airs.

Angel : « Ma magie permet de tuer n'importe qui par le biais de mes anges ! Alors Va Baraquiel ,ange de la victoire .Je t'invoque ! » Baraquiel est un ange avec de long bras et trois visage pour une seule tête capable de tirer des projectiles, des rayons sombres et du gaz empoisonné.

Angel : « Vas-y Baraquiel ! Gaz empoisonné ! »

Une vague verte de gaz entoura Santana, qui suffoqua et rigola !

Angel : « Tu as l'air de souffrir .. Pourquoi tu te ne contente pas de mourir ? »

Santana : « La magie n'est pas faite pour tuer. Même sans pouvoirs, on ne peut pas sauver les personnes qu'on aime. Tu as seulement commis une grosse erreur. Vois-tu... Quand mes amis sont proches de moi, j'ai tendance à limiter mes pouvoirs. Peut-être est-ce à cause de cette contradiction. Mais quand je suis seule... c'est là que je libère toute ma force »

Angel : « Hein ? Pas possible … Elle aspire le poison ! »

Santana : « Du poison ? Pour un démon comme moi … C'est un régal ! »

Angel : « Dans ce cas ! J'utilise 14 pièce d'invocation ! 4 pour Shamsiel ! Ange du soleil ,Shamsiel, je t'invoque ! Et 10 pour Raguel ! Je t'invoque Raguel, l'ange qui souffle la corne de la fin du monde ! » Raguel est un ange à l'apparence monstrueuse arborant de nombreux visages sur son corps. Il semble attaquer avec le son dégagé quand il souffle dans ses cornes. Shamsiel est un ange humanoïde ressemblant à un bébé et dont la coiffure est en banane. Il est "équipé" de cochons roses dans ses cheveux qui produisent une lumière intense c'est cette lumière qui semble lui servir d'attaque.

Santana : « Tu veux jouer ? Dans ce cas ! Éclair des Enfers ! » Des pluies d'éclair s'abattirent sur Shamsiel et Baraquiel qui disparurent.

Angel : « Que ? »

Santana : « Ce n'est pas finit ! Explosion démoniaque ! » Raguel fut frappé par ce rayon sombre et il disparut en poussière !

Angel : « Impossible ! »

Santana : « Close Combat ! »

Santana fonça vers Angel et la rua de coup, un mélange de karaté et d'autre sport de combat. Puis Angel sombra dans l'inconscience et Santana continua la monté de la tour.

Brittany et Quinn n'eurent que des petits ennemis et une souris verte habillé en soubrette avec un collier où il y avait marqué Angelica.

Blaine et Noah ne découvrirent qu'une énorme Bombe avec un compte à rebours de trente minutes.

Ils se réunirent à la sortie de leurs chemins.

Santana : « Merde … encore un croisement, Bon Brittany et moi on va à gauche ! »

Noah : « Ok ! Mais il nous reste que trente minutes, il y a une bombe ! »

Santana : « Putain … »

Mais Noah, Blaine et Quinn, ne prirent pas le bon chemin, ils redescendirent la tour. Tandis que Santana et Brittany se retrouvèrent devant Lola avec un mot.

« Santana, je sais que tu seras monter jusque ici, je ne peux pas tuer cette enfant, je suis désolé.

Jacob. »

Santana : « Brittany, prend Lola et redescend »

Brittany : « Mais pour toi ? »

Santana s'enfonça dans un miroir de cristal : « Tu dois vivre, c'est ton devoir. On peut encore changer la donne. Nous ne sommes pas du genre à abandonner sans nous battre. C'est l'espoir qui fait notre force. N'abandonne pas et attends de voir ce que te reverse l'avenir »

Brittany : « San' qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Santana : « Pardonne moi, mais je pourrais pas continuer sans vous. Devoir vivre sans mes amis, sans toi, cela me paraît inconcevable »

Puis elle s'enfonça dans le tourbillon de magie.

Elle s'enfonça encore et encore, dans un ciel de couleur d'or aux nuages beiges. Puis une main sortit d'une lumière blanche et l'attrapa. Alors le claquement des vagues la ramena à la réalité.

Santana se réveilla assez brutalement trop stupéfaite pour parler. Elle détailla la récif, elle se trouvait près du port de la où ils étaient partis. Quand elle entendit tout les autres courir vers elle en hurlant son nom. Elle vit Lola dans les bras de Blaine. Mais

Santana : « Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Aurais-je une nouvelle fois échapper à la mort ? »

Et en levant le regard, elle le vit, cette personne qui l'avait tant hait.

Santana : « Maman ? C'est toi qui ma sauvé ? Tu as réussi à me retrouver dans ce tourbillon de magie » Des larmes striait son visage. Sa mère la déposa dans les bras de Brittany avant de disparaître.

Brittany : « On pense tous pareil, tu sais. Nous non plus, on ne pourrait pas vivre les uns sans les autres. Alors ne me refait plus jamais un coup pareil ! »

Santana : « Brittany »

Brittany : « PLUS JAMAIS ! »

Santana s'approcha de Brittany et l'embrassa : « Tu as raison, le but ce n'est pas de mourir pour ses amis, mais bien au contraire de vire pour eux »

Tous arrivèrent et pleurèrent, l'enlacèrent.

Santana : « Le sacrifice n'a aucun sens si au final on ne garantis pas un avenir heureux et radieux.

Tous regardèrent l'horizon, en promettant de toujours être ensemble.

**Fin du chapitre 14 !**

Auteur : « Voilà ! »

Santana : « C'est la fin de nos aventures ? »

Quinn : « Dommage … »

Sam : « Mais le choix est aux lecteurs ! »

Noah : « Les cartes sont dans vos mains ! »

Blaine : « C'est à vous de choisir si nos aventures continus ! »

Brittany : « Pour Cela laissez votre réponse dans une Reviews ! »

Auteur : « Vous aurez la réponse pour savoir si je continue le Week-end Prochain ! »


	17. This is the End !

Bon Cher lecteur merci d'avoir regardé mon histoire. Et pour savoir si je devais faire une suite ou non, je n'ai eu que 2 reviews ! et aucune avec un oui ou un non ! Donc Voilà, il n'y aura pas de suite et je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire. Une school-fic avec comme personnage principal Blaine Anderson =) !

Isendrina, je vais essayer de m'améliorer dans mes description ! :D


End file.
